


Already There

by Amatsu Kurosaki (Ronri_Majesty)



Series: Already Us [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Bashing, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena, Out of Character, Palletshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronri_Majesty/pseuds/Amatsu%20Kurosaki
Summary: At home for the holidays, Gary considers it a blessing that he's close with his childhood friend, Ash, again after being apart for so long. They make up for lost time, practically attached hip-to-hip, and as they do, an intense feeling that is difficult to ignore builds up inside Gary. That feeling only brews and festers as Ash's friends from all over the world come visit to attend Professor Oak's Christmas party.Ash had forgiven Gary for being a jerk when they were young. But this time, if Gary messes up again...he's not sure if he'll ever be deserving enough to be forgiven a second time.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Already Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594348
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own this fic.
> 
> A/N: Sooooo... This is way, way, waaaaay beyond long overdue. It took a good 5-ish years to make something, but I endeavored in the end. It's the effort that counts, right? If anything, blame my restless brain. For some ungodly reason, it wanted this fic to be mammoth-sized. Usually, I restrain myself to a chapter length of 4,000-8,000 words. This first part, however, wound up to be over 12,000 freakin' words. This is why I had to split my original one-shot idea into separate chapters, or else none of y'all would've ever seen this fic.
> 
> This is cross-posted on FFN under the same pen name. Originally, I meant to post this first part back in late January, but then I got super preoccupied with my last semester. Then, to make things worse, the pandemic hit, so I struggled with school when we switched to online classes.
> 
> Anyhow, if I am not mistaken, I did well enough to have passed my courses. Actual grades should be available soon, and so long that everything is set and finalized, my diploma should be mailed to me later on (when it'll arrive idk). Down side is that my plans to go job-hunting and have a liberating summer have gone down the drain. How am I supposed to pay off school loans while the economy (and society tbh) is in shambles?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this gift of mine and preferably tell me how much you've enjoyed it! And, as always, pardon me for writing mistakes.
> 
> ~ Amatsu Kurosaki
> 
> Posted: 5/13/20 (here)

**Already There**

**Part 1 – Christmas**

The holidays turned out to be the best time of Gary's life.

Ever since he was ordered by his gramps to come back home for the month, Gary had spent hours, even days, worrying about how dreadful or how awkward it would be to return home _because Ash would also be there._ The notion of physically being close to Ash again—to see his childhood friend with his own eyes and to hear his voice with his own ears—had permanently stayed glued to the forefront of his thoughts, frying his nerves numb until he no longer felt connected to his body. It was as if he had reverted into a frightful child, one who was easily scared by his own shadow and therefore could not get a wink of sleep at night.

A week later, here he was in one piece, and, owing to the fact that nothing catastrophic had happened, he had to snort derisively at himself because it was now that he realized that the mindset of the previous him had been foolish and cowardly.

Because everything was fine. No, better than fine. Everything was _perfect_.

He and Ash were talking again, hanging out again, and being friends again. It was everything he could ever want and more.

Ash Ketchum had already forgiven Gary, long before the young researcher had even noticed it. So really, Gary had spent nearly seven fruitless years with an aching heart and guilt-ridden conscience for nothing.

...Well, maybe not for _nothing_ , per se.

It was worth it seeing his best friend—yes, _best friend_ —beam at him with that mirthful twinkle in his big amber eyes. It was worth it when his best friend called out his name cheerfully every time they met up with each other. It was worth it when they rekindled their long-lost friendship, one that was full of mutually-shared emotions. No more barriers, locked vaults, or brittle ice separated them now, for an open bridge led a way from where Gary stood to where Ash waited for him on the other side.

With all of this in mind, a content smile would spread across Gary's face, for he was eternally grateful that his grandfather had ordered him home—coerced or not. He was finally healed from the unsettling regret that had once swirled in the pit of his stomach for the longest time. He was finally saved from the unbearable burden of denying himself atonement, which would have only gotten worse if left untouched. Now, he was free, capable of flying whenever and wherever he wanted. Actually, scratch that—he would only fly as long as Ash was with him.

Today was such an example. Gary hurried out of his house to rendezvous with Ash, who he spotted already waiting at the front gate. The two of them were going out to meet up with Brock and Misty in Viridian City to deliver the invitations to the Oaks' Christmas Party. Delia had advised that they do so in person, insisting that it was less eventful to receive the cards through the mail. Be that as it may, Ash didn't mind the extra effort at all; he had practically jumped for joy at the prospect of seeing his old friends again. As for Gary, he had shrugged but went along with it anyway.

Thus, everything led to this—the two of them bundled up in their winter gear as they ambled down the dirt road to Viridian City, their footsteps equally matched. The snow that powdered the ground would get crushed beneath the soles of their boots, and occasionally, their coated arms would brush together, but neither of them paid it much mind.

Ash rubbed his hands together in restless anticipation; that, or he needed to warm himself up. He chattered, "I wonder if Brock is doing well with his training," and as he spoke, puffs of white vapor would expel from his chapped lips.

Christmas was soon rolling around the corner, and as it did, the temperature in Pallet Town would steadily decrease. It was currently chilly out this sunny morning, and the last time Gary had checked, it would warm up a few degrees in the afternoon but then plummet below freezing at night.

Gingerly perched on Ash's shoulder was Pikachu, and wrapped snug around its neck was a mini hand-knitted scarf that Delia had merrily made because she thought the electric mouse would need help—even with its fur and natural body fat—to fend off the frigid outdoors.

"Being a doctor takes up so much of his schedule," Ash continued, "so he hasn't been calling much, but he does send mail now and then. Like, one time, there was this cute picture of a Pichu and an Eevee playing together. I immediately thought of Pikachu and Umbreon!"

Gary quirked a brow. " _Our_ Pikachu and Umbreon?" When he emphasized the word _our_ , he had to hold back the appreciative rush of warmth that spread throughout his body, or else he would find himself winded from a head rush.

The raven-haired boy nodded ecstatically. "Yup! Back then, Pikachu and Umbreon never really played with each other, so it's nice to see them act so close now!"

 _Yeah,_ Gary privately agreed, a swell of earnest bliss filling up his chest and making his pulse race faster.

Ash absently brushed some accumulating snow off the bill of his cap before speaking up again. "And I wonder what's up with Misty. I know she's still the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, but I wanna see if she's gotten any stronger."

Gary snorted softly. "Already thinking about having a practice match with her?"

"Well, duh!" Ash exclaimed in a giddy manner, not at all defensive. Pikachu let out a squeal when Ash had bounced on his feet eagerly; it clung tight to its trainer's coat so that it wouldn't fall off at the bumpy movement. "I even brought my latest team along with me to battle." As an afterthought, the young champion scratched his cheek, adding sheepishly, "And to show them off since Brock and Misty haven't seen these kinds of Pokémon before."

Indeed, Ash's latest team, which consisted of Pokémon from the far Kalos region, excluding Pikachu, would certainly fascinate and intrigue the water-type gym leader and budding Pokémon doctor.

Then, a lightbulb lit up above Ash's capped head, and he threw an eager, imploring look at his auburn-haired friend. "Hey, Gary...how about we battle some day?"

The question made Gary choke on the crisp, chilly air. "... _What_?" he coughed.

"You know, battle! Against each other!" reiterated the younger boy, though it was quite unnecessary since Gary had clearly heard him; it was just that he didn't know how to respond to a fastball like that.

Gary rubbed his neck self-consciously, casting his uncertain gaze downward. "Gee, Ash... I haven't had any practice in a long, _long_ while. I kind of don't want to—"

"Awww!" Ash immediately complained with a pout. Pikachu, empathizing with its trainer, also pouted, shooting Gary a dejected look. Darn those two. Couldn't they cease with the adorableness? It was a deadly combo attack to break through his defenses, and it obviously worked well enough because he felt as if his air supply had been cut off, his traitorous body refusing to let him breathe.

In truth, Gary didn't want to battle because, yes, he _was_ out of practice, terribly so, but also because he was afraid of what his reaction might be if he won or lost. Would he feel superior for winning or inferior for losing? He was fearful of igniting past feelings that he'd preferred to keep buried, out of sight and out of mind.

"I'll think about it," he finally answered, tone wary, but it was enough to make Ash back off.

"Yay! I've always wanted to battle you again!" Ash cheered, pumping a fist.

"Why?" Gary asked, honestly curious.

Ash shot his friend a grin. "Because battling with you feels different! I've had a lot of rivals over the years, but when I think of you... You're more special to me than the others."

Gary's footsteps stuttered along in correlation to the dysfunctional puttering of his heartbeat. It was a wild, frantic, but elated tempo, rich warmth spreading throughout his entire body as his heart pumped blood with accelerating vigor. His cheeks, which were already flushed pink from the cold, ripened into a pleased color of red. The auburn-haired male was quick to turn his reddened face away from his friend to hide it. It would've been embarrassing if Ash had seen the appreciative expression that was plain and clear on his face. _Stop acting like an open book, Gary Oak. Get ahold of yourself!_

Luckily, Ash didn't notice as he kept on chattering on about Brock, Misty, and the upcoming Christmas party, occasionally asking for inputs from Gary and Pikachu. Gary, too rattled to articulate without rambling, wisely zipped his lips and listened to his friend, wordlessly responding with a shake or nod of his head. Soon, the outline of Viridian City rose in the distance, so they picked up their pace, mindful of the time they'd promised to meet up with Brock and Misty.

Viridian City was all too familiar to them, and they easily located the family-owned café that was their designated meeting point. The interior was modest and tidy, with walls painted the color of sunrise and the air imbued with the rich smell of coffee and pastries. Already seated and relaxed at a table was a tall, spiky-haired young man and a young lady with her ginger hair tied up in a single side ponytail.

The moment Ash and Gary hastily ducked into the warm café to escape the chilly outdoors, Misty instantly sprang to her feet and cried out a joyous, "Ash!" and, as if unable to help herself, she launched herself at him.

"Oof!" Ash grunted at his friend's exuberance, but he managed to catch her flying tackle without completely toppling backwards. Having expected the tackle, Pikachu had aptly jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and over to Gary's for refuge. Smart move. "Hiyah, Misty," the young champion huffed breathlessly. "I see your hugs are still bone-crushingly hard."

Misty pulled back at arms' length to look at him exasperatedly, but it was intermingled with fondness. "Oh, Ash, you know to never comment on a woman's strength."

Ash blanched appropriately under Misty's playful glare while Brock sidled up to them, chuckling goodnaturedly. Gary politely gave them some space as he quietly moved over to their chosen table and began to shed his scarf and jacket. Pikachu hopped onto the table and watched with bright eyes as Ash reacquainted himself with his old friends.

In a brotherly gesture, Brock clapped Ash on the shoulder and smiled broadly at him. "It's great to see you again, Ash. Wow, you've grown."

Ash beamed at that, his youthful face brightening up like the rising sun. He straightened up to emphasize his height—he wasn't exactly at Brock's height, but at least Misty had to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. "Thanks, Brock! I've grown four inches since the last time we met!" Then he shot a sour look past Brock and Misty, his pout directed at his auburn-haired friend who was idly fixing his windblown hair. "But Gary shot up like a tree. He's so tall, now!" he complained.

Attention now on Gary, Brock approached the young researcher and extended a hand. "It's been a while since we last met, Gary. And Ash sure isn't kidding—you've sure grown more than him."

Feeling appreciative of the brotherly aura the doctor-in-training exuded, Gary mustered a modest smile and firmly shook the offered hand. "Thanks, Brock. And it's a pleasure to meet you again." Gary inclined his head at Misty since the gym leader didn't seem willing enough to unlatch herself from Ash. He didn't like how forceful and clingy she was to Ash, but he patiently quelled the urge to separate them. "You too, Misty," he said, his tone casual to mask his annoyance.

Done with the initial reunion, Misty and Brock went over to happily greet Pikachu, who made content sounds as they lavished it with compliments and rubs. Then they all settled down into their seats, and a waitress swept in to take their orders cheerfully. Ash and Gary laughed when, of course, Brock instantly unleashed his princely charm on the lady and, of course, Misty harshly pinched his ear then yanked him away. Giggling, the unfazed waitress told them that she would be back with their orders in a jiffy and flitted away, much to Brock's displeasure.

"Here you gooooo!" Ash sang as he presented his old traveling companions their party invitations. "You're all invited to the Oaks' Christmas party!"

Misty took hers and quirked an inquiring brow at Gary. "Shouldn't it be _your_ job to hand these out?" she asked.

Not really caring for her question, which had an accusing undertone to it, all Gary did was shrug offhandedly. "Sure it is, but Ash wanted to help, so I let him do it instead. Besides, you two are more of his friends than mine."

Brock pocketed his invitation and looked at the auburn-haired researcher gently. "Oh, come on, Gary. You know we consider you as a friend, too."

 _Yeah, but all the friends I want, I already have,_ Gary thought, casting a sidelong look at the mentioned person. To him, Ash was worth all the friends anyone could ever have. When he finally glanced away, he caught Misty eyeing him oddly, and his brows pinched together. What was she thinking?

Gary was spared from replying when the waitress dropped by with their hot drinks and platters of delicacies—slices of artfully decorated cake and pie. There was another attempt at flirting from Brock that was effectively shut down by Misty's intervention. Ash and Gary blew at their steaming mugs of hot chocolate, while Brock nursed an injured earlobe and Misty chided him for his shameless acts of wooing women.

"So, who else is coming to the party?" Brock asked conversationally.

Gary sliced into his coconut cream pie with the edge of his fork and answered, "Lots of people. Most of the adults who are attending are old friends and colleagues of Gramps. I think a few of them are doctors, so you could get some insight from them, Brock."

Brock seemed keen on that idea. "That would be wonderful. I've been studying and training for a long while, but nothing would be better than getting firsthand advice from experienced doctors."

Gary ate his bite of pie and then tilted his head sideways at Ash. "And Gramps was kind enough to extend his hospitality to Ash's other friends—the ones from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos."

Misty appeared taken aback, her eyes wide. "Really? That's a lot of people visiting the region just for a party." Something made her brighten up. "Ooh! I can see May! I liked hanging out with her!"

Ash licked his lips as if nervous by the prospect of the two girls meeting with each other again. "Y-yeah," he agreed shakily.

Misty leaned in and pinned a pointed look at the raven-haired champion. "Aaaaaand," she drawled out exaggeratedly, "I can meet all of your other friends. I heard you have a couple more _girl_ friends, am I right?"

Ash promptly choked on his drink that he'd just sipped. He quickly snatched up a napkin and coughed into it. "G-g-girl friends?" he sputtered. "Misty! I'm not a ladies' man. Why are you— Stop trying to make me sound like one!

 _Yeah, stop it,_ Gary fumed, glaring at the gym leader. He could practically hear all the hissing jealousy that was masterfully disguised underneath a teasing tone. Well, too bad for her. He was much more perceptive than Ash and Brock and was all too aware of how she seemed overly attached and pushy with the newly minted champion.

Brock chuckled mildly and placed a placating hand on Misty's shoulder. The girl was practically out of her seat when she had leaned forward too far. "Now, now, Misty. Don't tease poor Ash like that. I'm sure he has already told you that he hasn't gotten together with anyone during his travels. His mother hasn't mentioned anything either."

Ash blanched meekly, beads of sweat breaking out along his hairline, when Misty scrutinized him with a piercing stare full of suspicion. Then, resigning, the gym leader heaved a sigh and sank back down into her chair. She gave Brock a significant sidelong look.

"His expression says he hasn't been with anyone, but I have a gut feeling that he's hiding something in that particular area," she proclaimed with the dead-set certainty of a passionate journalist, and Brock nodded slowly in agreement.

At Misty's speculation, Gary had frozen in bewilderment. A strange tingling sensation had traveled down his spine upon catching Ash's Stantler-caught-in-headlights look. It was as if Ash had seen a ghost, and Gary then realized, with a faint sense of a cold rush, that his best friend had been prudently hiding something and had been consciously carrying that burden before reuniting with him.

And Gary wanted to find out what it was, bad. If Ash was having trouble with dating someone or—dare he admit it— _liking_ someone, then Gary wanted to know so that he could...so that he could help, and not because he felt a wrench of wrongness.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu chirped, coming over to Ash and nuzzling its trainer's ashen cheek with the top of its head. The Pokémon, being fluently attuned to Ash, had automatically picked up on the boy's emotions and was disconcerted by the drastic change it perceived. Seeing that made Gary immediately jump to his best friend's defense.

"Misty, cut it out," the young researcher snapped. "You shouldn't poke your nose into other people's business."

Misty looked peeved at his biting rebuke and opened her mouth to retort, but when she finally noticed how quiet and fidgety Ash had gotten, his gaze flitting elsewhere and his lips pressed into a thin, uneasy line, she quickly changed her mind and forced an easygoing smile. "Yeah, sorry about that, Ash. I was just...worried, that's all."

 _Liar,_ Gary wanted to accuse but instead mindfully held his tongue for Ash's sake. He knew that Ash wanted him to get along with his other friends, so he had to watch his behavior, although he wished that a certain ginger-haired brat would return the favor.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Brock asked in a soft and comforting tone.

The raven-haired trainer smiled bleakly and patted Pikachu's side, wordlessly expressing his gratitude for being genuinely worried over. "Y-yes. It's nothing to argue over, guys." He met Gary's probing gaze purposefully, and the latter saw a wary light in those stunning amber eyes. "Misty was just trying to dig up stuff about me to gossip about."

"Right," the researcher allowed carefully, his tone a drawl in an attempt to return to his usual verve.

If Ash wanted to drop the subject, then he would drop the subject.

But only until they were alone would he bring it back up again.

* * *

For the remainder of their little get-together, they spent it at the Pokémon Center since Ash wanted to release his Pokémon team to introduce them to his old friends. As expected, Brock and Misty were enthralled by the extraordinary Pokémon. True to his nature as an aspiring Pokémon doctor, Brock couldn't contain his enthusiasm as he drilled Ash with a variety of questions while invading the personal bubbles of the mentioned trainer's partners, feverishly examining their eyes, teeth, ears, wings, and so on. Seeing how the raven-haired champion was at a lost, Gary decided to rescue him by answering the former gym leader's questions in his stead, already knowledgeable of the Kalos region Pokémon considering that he was studying there and had been present when his gramps had gone gaga over Ash's team.

Then, once he had recovered from his initial helplessness, Ash challenged Misty to a short battle, to which the water-type trainer instantly accepted with an interested gleam in her eyes. Brock offered to be the referee, while Gary sat as a spectator on a nearby bench, accompanied by Pikachu, who Ash had asked to opt-out since everyone was well-versed in his starter's battle prowess.

Thus, it was the Kalos Region Pokémon League Champion versus the Kanto Region Cerulean City Gym Leader.

It was no surprise who won.

"I'll get you next time, Ash!" Misty proclaimed, shaking her fist in mock anger at her grinning friend as he recalled his Greninja back into its ball. "You just got lucky!"

Brock released a hearty string of laughter at that. "You're just upset he pulled a fast one on you, Misty."

Ash scratched his cheek as he contritely said, "Sorry, Misty, but I couldn't exactly go easy on you. I gotta keep up my rep as a champion."

With Pikachu cradled in his arms, Gary rose from the bench and crossed over to Ash. "That was an amazing battle, Ash. Seeing your team duke it out in person beats watching them on TV." _Your boundless fighting spirit hasn't dimmed at all,_ he thought fondly as Pikachu leapt free from his arms to land blissfully into its trainer's.

Brock nodded along with Gary's assessment. "It was quite a spectacle to behold! Especially seeing all those moves used in different ways!"

"Anyway, we should be heading back now," Gary inputted after noting the time. It was a quarter till three. "If we stay out any longer, we'll freeze on the walk back."

At the reminder, the group began doling out their farewells and promises to see each other again soon. Brock and Misty had to use the public transit buses to make it home. Meanwhile, Ash and Gary waited a bit while the former's team underwent a brief checkup by Nurse Joy before they disembarked Viridian City on foot.

As they were before, they were alone.

And that distracted Gary. Terribly.

_Should I ask him...? About what Misty was insinuating in the café?_

"...Is something the matter, Gary?" Ash piped up about halfway down the route.

Too preoccupied in his thoughts, Gary only uttered a loose "Huh?" and belatedly realized his mistake when Ash gave him a worried frown. "Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?"

Ash's lower lip jutted out as he pouted pensively, and that movement invoked something warm and tempting inside Gary as he silently gawked at his friend's mouth. "You're zoning out again," complained the shorter boy. "Hey! Snap out of it! Geez, you've been acting weird since we met up with Brock and Misty."

The cold air failed to keep Gary's blush in check, so he hunched his shoulders and dipped his chin into the collar of his coat to quickly obscure his flushed complexion. "...Just lost in thought," he grunted evasively, forcing himself not to falter in his footsteps. Inwardly, though, he was berating himself for being enthralled by his best friend's lips of all things! _Bad! Bad! Stupid hormones! Knock it off!_

A miffed huff was the raven-haired boy's response. "You better not be angry at something that Misty or Brock did." In an unconscious gesture, one that meant he was seeking comfort, he raised his hand to rub Pikachu's nape, to which the electric mouse mewled in appreciation, leaning into its trainer's touch. "I know you butt heads with Misty all the time, but today wasn't that bad, was it?" He murmured that last part morosely to himself before perking up at an alternative assumption. "Ah! Or maybe you're worried about being kept away from your research for so long! Well, I can see that. This must be the first time you've been on a long break, huh?"

 _I had it coming,_ Gary admitted with a bittersweet tang. _And Gramps certainly ensured that my sorry behind made it home this year._ Inclining his head discreetly, he studied the profile of his babbling companion with lowered lashes. _And if it weren't for you, Ash...I would've never stepped one foot outside the house._

"Yeah," sighed the taller boy, for the sake of replying to the other's worries. "But I'll be fine. I'll get over it."

Would he? _Could_ he? Something heavy coiled in his gut—a foreboding sign of something that would abruptly flip the tables for him in the near future.

He only hoped, at the very least, if this something turned out to be catastrophic that he wouldn't lose Ash in the process.

He didn't think he could survive a second time without his special someone.

* * *

For several days, Gary managed to bottle up the maddening urge to march right over to Ash and demand the truth if he likes someone. He shoved the intrusive question far down in the dark confines of his mind as he continued to spend quality time with his childhood friend. Whether it was his intention or not, Ash took the lead in showing Gary how to enjoy his well-deserved vacation, much to Professor Oak's (smug) satisfaction. Together, as an inseparable unit, they tended to their Pokémon, shared stories about their travels, went on leisurable strolls, showed up for hearty meals at each other's places, and watched all sorts of movies they had missed out on from being busy.

It was a perfect, harmonious remedy for the two souls who grew up without a moment to take a pacifying breath of fresh air.

That is, until the guests for the Oaks' Christmas party started to arrive, one by one.

At first, Gary was fine with the idea of Ash reuniting with his former traveling companions, all of whom the latter missed fiercely, but then his poor mind finally registered how many people, exactly, that his grandpa had allowed Ash to invite over.

 _Holy Magikarp. Pallet Town is gonna burst at the seams if this many people are gonna stay in town,_ thought the researcher with a wince as he skimmed through the guest list a second time. The names with stars marked next to them were the individuals who had been invited and had promised to come on Ash's behalf. _Because of Brock's family, that's well over twenty-something people._ The Oak residence had already offered its rooms to some of them: Tracey (who practically owned one of the guest rooms), the large group from Hoenn—May, Max, Norman, Caroline, and Drew—and the gym leader triplets from Striaton City—Cilan, Chili, and Cress. Meanwhile, the modest Ketchum residence would house the family from Lumiose City—Clemont, Bonnie, and Meyer—and sharing a room would be Dawn and Johanna from Sinnoh. Everyone else, unfortunately, would have to lodge at an inn for the time being.

So far, if not including Professor Oak's guests, the ones accounted for and currently residing in town were: Tracey, May, Max, Norman, Caroline, Drew, Dawn, and Johanna. Gary knew that Misty, Brock, and the latter's family would probably leave their hometowns in the early morning of the party so that they could make it on time. As for the others on the list, Delia relayed that some of her son's friends had left voicemails mentioning that they were either soon boarding their planes or were on their way to Pallet Town now.

It was all so hectic.

Currently outside in the Oaks' vast pasture was Ash, who was hanging out with Dawn, Max, May, Drew, and Tracey. The raven-haired trainer had crowed his congratulations when May had delightfully announced that she and Drew were dating, their relationship about eight months along. Then, simultaneously, she and Ash whipped their gazes Dawn's way, who flinched, expecting an onslaught of nosy questions.

"So...any progress with you-know-who?"

"That Conway guy hasn't been bothering you, has he?"

Dawn sputtered and flitted about nervously, but even when put on the spot, she managed to reply in a rather hasty way. "No, no, no! Kenny and I haven't gotten together. I mean, it's hard to when our schedules don't line up. But we keep in touch, now and then. Oh, and about Conway"—at this moment, she rolled her eyes exasperatedly—" _ugh_. Just, ugh! I can't believe he still hasn't given up on me yet! Last Valentine's, he literally showed up at my workplace with chocolates and a bouquet! And then he burst into a dramatic poem about how he thought I was pretty the moment I came downstairs to shoo him off! It was so embarrassing!" She stamped her feet in frustration while Ash and May failed to cover up their laughter. "Grrr! The next time I see him, I'm gonna to put him in his place!"

Giggling, May beckoned at Dawn in a come here gesture, to which the latter obliged so that the two of them could toss some ideas back and forth conspiringly while Ash and Drew were wise enough to leave them alone. In the end, although she didn't want to bother Kenny, Dawn tucked a few suggestions away for safekeeping.

By the time Gary went outside after running some errands for his gramps, he found the others roaming about, playing with the Pokémon and exchanging funny stories here and there. May's younger brother, Max, was the most enthusiastic, as he was presently a novice trainer. He chattered on about his experiences with a spirit that was so achingly familiar to Gary.

Tracey was the first to notice his presence, wondering where he had disappeared off to, but all Gary did was cite an excuse about helping out his grandpa before remarking that "Mrs. Ketchum and the other moms will be done with lunch soon, so..."

Tracey nodded, knowing what the other was hinting at. "Alright," he said. "Let's round everyone up, then. We need to feed the Pokémon first."

Much like everyone else these days, many of Professor Oak's assistants and colleagues were absent, having returned to their respective homes to enjoy their holidays, so lately, it was up to whoever was around to take care of the Pokémon. Thankfully, Ash's friends were all too happy to volunteer. Just as they were done tending to the Pokémon, Johanna appeared, calling for them from the patio doors.

"Kids! Lunch is ready! Come in and wash your hands, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused in return and began racing each other back to the house.

Lunch was a lively affair, with spare tables and chairs added to accommodate everyone. Gary had nabbed a seat in between Ash and Max, and with numerous conversations floating around, the young researcher found himself supplying plenty of input on various topics, especially to Max and Dawn, as the two of them were big fans of his grandfather's research and poetry (Gary winced at that last part).

Sometime later, as many of them were beginning to stack their empty plates in the sink, the doorbell rang.

Ash was instantly on his feet. "I'll get it!" he exclaimed giddily, grinning. He breezed out of the kitchen, followed by an excited gaggle of his friends, chanting, "Who is it? Who is it?"

Moderately curious as well, Gary rose from his seat and slipped into the main hallway. The front entryway was crowded with bodies, and the atmosphere was loudly intermixed with joyous greetings and eager introductions.

"Wow, triplet gym leaders!" Max gasped in awe. "That's so cool!"

"And their mannerisms are to die for," giggled Dawn.

"Not to mention their fancy cooking," Ash joked with a playful wink towards the green-haired gym leader.

"Oh, you flatter me, my friend," Cilan kindly returned, pretending to be overly delighted by swooning. Laughs erupted at the humorous display.

Gary cleared his throat and stepped forward with a hand extended. "Hello, welcome to the Oak residence. I'm Gary, Professor Oak's grandson."

After dipping into a bow, Cilan, Chili, and Cress formally introduced themselves and then firmly shook hands with the Oak scion. All of that was done with an elegant touch, and Gary had to admit that he was impressed. Then Gary, Ash, and Max offered to haul their belongings upstairs to their pre-assigned rooms while the others ushered the triplets into the kitchen for a late lunch. Gary had a feeling that the three brothers would get an exceptionally warm reception from the mothers, who would all fall for their suave charm.

"That's almost everyone who are coming from out-of-region," Ash commented with a mirthful smile, his hands twined behind his back. "I think everyone flying in from Kalos will arrive after dinnertime. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if they got delayed." He snickered. "Usually, Clemont gets sidetracked by the littlest things, and Serena's the one who gets reeeeeal nitpicky when it comes to plans."

Gary smirked. "Sounds like a handful. You didn't make matters worse when you traveled with them, did you?"

The shorter boy swatted his friend on the shoulder, squawking defensively, "No, I didn't! I actually thought we balanced each other out."

The two of them bantered back and forth about past faults that the other had caused until Max, who had bounded back downstairs ahead of them, hollered at them to hurry up so that they, as a group, could decide what to do to pass time.

Spitting out his tongue at the taller male, Ash broke into a run, dashing down the hall for the stairs, whereas Gary merely shrugged and followed after him in a more sedate stride.

Aside from minding the Pokémon with Tracey and his gramps, Gary primarily spent his day on the sidelines, observing his childhood friend as he interacted hyperactively with his visiting friends. He was never too close or too far from Ash, and it seemed that the young champion was unconsciously doing the same, frequently making eye contact or sharing private smiles with the emerald-eyed male.

Leaning against the warm bulk of his Arcanine while his shin was being affectionately nuzzled by Umbreon, Gary lifted his distant gaze to the azure sky and heaved a long, gusty exhalation.

 _Only a little while longer,_ he thought, as he coaxed the ache in his chest to gentle to a dull throb. _A little while longer, and then it'll just be me and Ash again._

From a short distance away, a certain pair of vibrant amber eyes stared quizzically at the quiet auburn-haired male.

Because, with his eyes now closed to the heavens as he stood there still and serene, it almost looked like he was praying.

And somehow, that image would forever remain unforgotten by Ash.

* * *

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the temperature plummeted, those who occupied the Oaks' residence settled down, influenced by the wintry outdoors to seek shelter. The kids (as the parents fondly called them) were lounging in the large living room, chatting amongst themselves or watching the Christmas specials that were being aired on TV. Steaming mugs of hot chocolate and apple cider were cupped between hands greedily seeking warmth. Pairs of them, like Ash and Gary, shared a blanket to huddle up under.

"Oh, my," Cilan said with a small chuckle as his redheaded brother yawned. "That was a mighty yawn there. You must be exhausted, Chili."

"Mm-hmm," Chili replied drowsily, using a fist to rub the spot under his eye. "'M tired, but it's not that late yet."

Cress quirked a brow at him. "Well, that's what happens when you force yourself to stay awake instead of resting at the appropriate times."

Chili pouted, his eyelids drooped low. "You know I get too excited to fall asleep properly."

"At this point, I'm sure we're all too lethargic to do anything but sleep," Drew intoned, noting how a handful of them were nodding off. "How about we retire early?"

There were no protests to Drew's proposal, so everyone began clearing the living room. Still wide-awake, Cilan collected the mugs to be washed after bidding everyone a pleasant good night. Cress had to steer a bleary-eyed Chili up the stairs, mindful not to let him trip. Not far behind the gym leaders were Max, May, Drew, and Tracey.

Gary was neatly folding up the blankets when he heard Ash say, "Hey, Gary? Could you...help me with something?"

"Huh?" Done with the last blanket, the auburn-haired male turned around to see Ash trying to jostle a slumbering Dawn awake, but the coordinator was unresponsive, her entire form slack where she was curled up in the corner of the couch. There was a bulge of something nestled in Ash's jacket hood, and Gary realized it was Pikachu. The yellow mouse must've climbed into its trainer's hood sometime earlier and had been lulled asleep by the latter's body heat.

"Out like a Snorlax," sighed Ash. "I would carry her back to my place since Johanna already left with Mom, but..." He looked at the older boy pointedly.

Gary rolled his eyes. "But you have me," he finished. "Of course. Why am I not surprised that you would dump all the heavy lifting to me?"

Ash clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "Pretty please?" he begged. "You know how far it is, and I'm not _that_ strong. She'll catch a cold if I take too long to get there."

" _Fine_ ," Gary yielded gruffly, withholding an irritable huff when the raven-haired male erupted into a string of "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Since she had fallen asleep with her coat and scarf on, all they had to do was zip up her boots and cram on her beanie before Ash helped to maneuver Dawn onto Gary's back, making sure that her arms hung over the latter's shoulders. The young researcher hardly staggered under the girl's weight.

"Off we go!" Ash sang as they stepped out of the house and into the night.

"I swear if you start singing, I'll consider this as an act of torture," Gary groused.

"I won't. I won't," reassured the young champion, keeping pace with his auburn-haired friend as they made their way to the main road, the latter taking extra care in where he tread for the oblivious girl on his back. The snow must've been plowed earlier in the day because there were stray patches of white littering the path, otherwise whoever did the job certainly missed a lot of spots.

"So...any word from your Kalos friends?" Gary asked, making light talk.

A knit formed between his childhood friend's brows as he contemplated. "Nope. Not a thing. Their plane was supposed to land sometime around dinner, then it takes about an hour or two to get here." Distracted, Ash reached up to adjust Dawn's beanie, also straightening out the unkempt strands of her hair as he did so. "I guess we'll find out soon. Mom went home before us, so maybe she has a clue if they left a message."

Gary grunted. "As long as they show up for the party, then being late won't matter. But still, why waste all that effort to come here if they're only gonna stay a short while?"

Ash gnawed on his lower lip in thought. "Well, they don't _have_ to leave right after," he deliberated, habitually raising a hand to stroke Pikachu's slumbering form. "Mom and I won't mind if any of them wanna stay a little longer. Our home is a shelter for all—at least, that's what Mom likes to say."

A wince from Gary went unnoticed by the pondering raven-haired trainer. _If he spends more time with them,_ he grumbled in apprehension, _then there'll be less time for me. Has it not occurred to him that our vacations will eventually end, too? I'm set to return a few days after New Year's. That's barely two weeks from now._ He cast a dismayed look at his clueless childhood friend over the arm Dawn had resting on his shoulder. _I forgot to ask when he flies back to Kalos..._

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Ash cheered, picking up his pace when his house emerged from the dim background. Grinning, he reached the front gate first, and when Gary finally caught up with a still snoozing Dawn on his back, he pretended to be a doorman, dramatically sweeping the wooden gate open with a bow of his head. Gary snorted at his antics, not responding to the tease of "After you, good sir," as he sauntered up the porch steps and waited for his cheeky friend to open the front door.

However, before Ash could even touch the doorknob, it was yanked wide open to reveal a young, beaming face.

"Hi, Ash!"

The young champion reared back in surprise, a gasp wrenched from his throat. "B-Bonnie?!"

Two more simpering faces appeared in the doorway as Bonnie tackled Ash for a hug, the sudden movement startling Pikachu awake. "Don't forget us!" chimed the older girl.

Ash laughed, resting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder as she reached up to apologize to Pikachu for giving it a rude wake-up call. "Of course not! Who do you take me for, Serena?"

"An inhospitable airhead who forgot I did him a huge favor of piggybacking his sleeping friend all the way to his house in the freezing cold," Gary deadpanned, trying hard not to glare at the people blocking the doorway.

The bespectacled boy immediately reacted, nudging Serena out of the way and hastily beckoning Gary in while stammering out profuse apologies. Merely acknowledging the unfamiliar visitor with a grunt, Gary shuffled inside and managed to catch Johanna's attention where she was making chitchat with Delia and two other adults in the kitchen. Dawn's mother ushered him to the correct room, and being gentle with his movements, he slid Dawn off his back and onto her borrowed bed. Johanna thanked him and proceeded to help make her daughter more comfortable in bed while Gary nodded and exited the room.

Skulking over to the living room, Gary stumbled upon the scene of an excited Ash babbling to his visitors, all available seats taken. Not knowing what to do, he hovered by the mouth of the hallway and leaned against the wall. He was beginning to wonder if he should leave until he heard Ash exclaim, "Oh, and over there is my friend, Gary Oak! He's Professor Oak's grandson."

Glancing up, Gary was greeted by the sight of numerous eyes, each one boring into him with either curiosity or amazement. He cleared his throat and gave a two-fingered salute. "That's me," he affirmed lightly. "Welcome to Pallet Town."

Without breaking a beat, Ash introduced him to his friends, gesturing at the respective person as he did so. "This is Clemont, the Lumiose Gym Leader, and his sister Bonnie. Their dad, Meyer, is in the kitchen talking to Mom—and so is Serena's mom, Grace."

"And this little one is Dedenne!" Bonnie explained, pointing at the tiny copper mouse playing with Pikachu on the coffee table.

 _I already know what kind of Pokémon it is,_ Gary thought dismissively, but aloud he asked, "What took you so long to get here?"

Serena, who sat close enough to Ash that their knees bumped, said, "Oh! Well, it took some time to find our belongings, and once we arrived in Pallet Town, all of us thought it'd be a fun idea to surprise Ash when he came home." She giggled behind her hand. "We asked his mom not to say anything and waited, but we didn't expect for him to return so late."

 _It's not that late,_ Gary argued in his head rather than vocalizing it. It didn't matter much since the newcomers were chatterboxes, easily taking control of the conversation by catching up with Ash, whom they hadn't seen in person for the past several months. Again, the auburn-haired researcher felt fairly excluded, almost to the point of being forgotten, which was unlike how he felt when he had to tolerate Ash's other friends earlier today. It had been easier then, considering that they had hung out at his home. Plus, Gary had his Pokémon and occasionally Tracey for company. Here, in Ash's own home, surrounded by the latest batch of his former traveling companions, the atmosphere was...suffocating. All he could see, hear, and feel were these strangers who had closed ranks around Ash as if he was the sun that had captured them in his gravitational field.

But Gary found that understandable. Relatable. He knew firsthand how powerful and compelling it was to be sucked into Ash's range of gravity.

Be that as it may, it didn't mean he liked it when he had to witness other people be affected by his childhood friend's heartwarming aura.

"Serena!" called out Grace. "We still haven't checked into the inn yet, so we better get a move on!"

Serena frowned delicately, not wanting to part so soon after reuniting with the raven-haired champion, but then Bonnie reminded her that there was a party tomorrow, so she relented and promised to see them there. Soon, she was out the door with her mother and luggage.

"I should head home, too," Gary admitted in a low voice after glimpsing at the clock. It was almost nine-thirty.

Ash pouted. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay and talk more?"

 _If you had bothered to pay attention, you'd know I barely spoke a word,_ griped the older male in a surly tone. _And you're already seventeen, for crying out loud! Why are you pouting?_

"No thanks," he replied stiffly, pushing off the wall that he'd been reclined against. "I'm good. Besides, I gotta wake up early tomorrow to help out Gramps. The house needs to be organized for the party."

Ash blinked and stood up to follow his friend as he crossed over to the door. "Oh, should I come over and help? Sounds like a lot of work."

Gary shook his head, grasping the doorknob. "Don't bother. Knowing you, you'll sleep in."

The mild ridicule made Ash frown grumpily. "Not always! Watch! I'll set my alarm and—"

"It's _fine_ , Ash," interjected the auburn-haired male. He twisted the knob and tugged the door open. A frigid blast of air answered him, swiftly seeping into his clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"O-okay. Ni—"

Gary left before the young champion could even finish his goodbye.

As he trekked home with his coat collar pulled up high over his chin and his fists buried deep within his pockets, the question that had been eating his conscience for days came back to haunt him at full-force.

_Hey, Ash._

Her name was Serena—that girl with the sweet, dainty voice and adoring blue eyes.

_Do you like someone?_

It burned—the image of her being so close to Ash. Their knees had been touching. Her gaze had stayed fixated on his face.

 _That someone...is it_ her _?_

The heavy, unknown feeling in his gut roiled, unpleasant and searing.

* * *

Gary had been unable to fall asleep during the night, so when his alarm had blared noisily to rouse him at seven o'clock, his hand had whipped out to silence it in an instant. Groaning from the lack of sleep, he had risen from bed with a throbbing headache. After getting ready for the day, he had swallowed some painkillers, chasing it down with his coffee, and then had hurried to help his gramps with prepping the house for the party. Between doing that and also partnering up with Tracey to take care of the Pokémon, the young Oak had been unable to find a spare moment to even breathe.

He nearly collapsed when Cilan tracked him down to inform him that lunch was ready.

"Are you okay?" the gym leader asked in concern, not missing how Gary's complexion seemed exceptionally pale, along with the slight sway to his posture.

Gary held up a finger, the universal sign for _give me a moment_. Thankfully, Cilan obliged, though he did extend a hand, worried that the younger male might topple over. _Focus on breathing. In and out._ Tilting his chin up, the young researcher stared at the sky and centered himself. Eventually, as the seconds passed, the world stopped swaying.

"Sorry about that," he finally said, facing the older male. "Just a dizzy spell from running myself ragged. Had a headache since this morning."

"Oh, dear. That's not good," Cilan said with a sympathetic frown. "Did you take medicine? Or do you need another dose?"

"Probably another dose," Gary admitted in a mumble, massaging his pounding temple with a numb hand. The wintry outdoors eased the pain a bit, but he knew if he continued to work himself to the bone in his current condition, his poor body would soon buckle and earn him a day in bed.

That meant he would miss out on the party, which he absolutely refused to do. _Why would I leave— Not while Ash is—_

"Come on, then. Let's get some medicine and food in you, alright?" Without asking, Cilan placed a steady hand on the researcher's upper back and guided him to the house. Though mildly disgruntled at the contact, Gary accepted the help, too exhausted to protest. Before he entered the warm interior of his home, Gary quietly told Cilan that he wanted to rest in his room for a while and requested for him to keep mum about his sickly condition. Cilan promised, but only if Gary properly stayed in bed and ate something for nourishment.

"Did anyone ask for me?" Gary groaned when Cilan entered his room with a tray of food. He was sprawled out on his bed, his arm draped over his worn face.

"Yes, but I merely told them that you went to go take a nap since you were dead on your feet." Cilan set the tray down on the desk, then he peered at the auburn-haired male worriedly. "Do you need to check your temperature? I can go find a thermometer, if you want."

"'S fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, then. I'll let you rest. Oh, and please do remember to eat, as well."

Gary muttered his thanks, and Cilan patted his arm consolingly before taking his leave. With a heavy exhale, the young researcher sat up and glanced at the tray. There was a bowl of steaming stew, a fat roll of bread, and a glass of water. Underneath the top fold of the napkin, he realized, were two pills.

_He must've hidden them so the others wouldn't notice that they're meant for me. Hm, not bad. He's one smart cookie._

Stretching out an arm, he grabbed the pills and weighed them in his palm for a moment.

_Ash sure has some nice friends._

* * *

Several hours later, it was official—the Oaks' Christmas Party was in full swing.

The entirety of the mansion's first floor was adorned in Christmas-themed decorations—wreaths attached with ribbons and bells hung on every door and entryway; intertwined strings of fairy lights and artificial garlands festooned the lengths of banisters and ledges; lit candles in artfully designed holders produced a lovely fragrance that filled all the rooms. Last but not least, a large Christmas tree, bedecked with colorful ornaments, tinsel, and topped with a cute figurine of Jirachi, engulfed a large portion of the living room.

Holiday music set at a modest volume played from the stereo. A mouthwatering aroma saturated the kitchen as it overflowed with an abundance of appetizers, refreshments, and entrées arranged on counters and long tables.

In a way, perhaps there was little need for the heater to be on when warmth already enveloped the atmosphere. Heat emanated from the numerous bodies, candles, and light fixtures that dominated the interior. Alternatively, the cold could be warded off by eating a hot meal or by resting near the softly crackling fireplace.

As for the attendees, it was no surprise that many of the adults flocked together, sharing stories about their family or work. They lightly bantered back and forth about who had the cutest child or who had the most entertaining tale while sipping their stately glasses of wine.

In contrast, the children stuffed their bellies with delicious food or played games in the rec room. Half of the older ones acted responsibly by keeping a close eye on the kids, while the other half kept their distance, not wanting to get involved with their childish antics.

Out of everyone in the party, the most popular had to be Ash.

Trainers, fans, and curious individuals alike all swarmed around the Kalos League Champion like a Mothra drawn to a flame. There was no use in escaping now that his identity was a package deal with public recognition. Therefore, Ash tolerated the fawning and the giggling to a certain degree. He was courteous, but the incessant wave of overexuberant interactions put a strain on his vigor.

Thankfully, some of his friends, like Misty, Clemont, and Serena, stayed by his side, which made the ordeal less agonizing. Thick-skinned as she was, Misty didn't mind chastising anyone who seemed too nosy or handsy with Ash. And when it seemed like being stern wouldn't do the trick, then some placid reasoning from Clemont or sweet reassurance from Serena would fix that.

Eventually, the crowd that had barricaded Ash in one place for most of the evening abated, finally giving him the chance to mingle with his close friends instead. Now more open and relaxed, Ash was all bright eyes and warm smiles with them. Misty was recounting their battle from last time, clenching her fist in mock anger as she warned everyone to keep their guard up if they wanted to battle the raven-haired champion.

She asserted, "His Greninja is no joke, I tell you," but her attempt at using a surly tone was ruined by the intense love and respect she had for water-type Pokémon. "The way it moved in and out of the water was impressive. Geez, if only I had one, too, I'm so jealous."

Tracey patted her shoulder consolingly. "Maybe if you asked real nicely, Ash might find one for you."

Everyone glanced at the mentioned trainer, who reacted by waving his hands meekly. "H-hey, hold on. I'm not the right person to ask," he argued. "Greninja chose me as its trainer when it was a little Froakie. I have no idea where to catch one."

Misty sighed. "Drat. There goes that idea."

"Perhaps you should visit Kalos one day," Clemont kindly suggested to the fellow gym leader. "I could introduce you to Professor Sycamore." Delighted by that idea, Misty thanked the bespectacled boy, and the two of them started a discussion on when it was the best time to visit Kalos.

In the meantime, a dreamy expression softened May's features as she commented, "Oooh, I'd love to visit Kalos. They have world-renowned restaurants, fashion shows, and tourist sites. Even seeing a Pokémon Showcase in person would make my day."

Serena perked up at that. "You watch the showcases?"

"Yup! I think it's spectacular!" May enthused approvingly. "When I'm in a slump, sometimes I watch showcases to help me hatch new contest moves. That, or it boosts my motivation. I've seen some of your performances, too. Nice job." The compliment caused Serena's cheeks to color.

"Your showcases have more activities involved," Drew observed, going along with his girlfriend's assessment, "but the performances themselves are essentially similar to contests, just without the periodic battling."

Serena scratched her cheek bashfully, taking a step closer to Ash as if to seek comfort from him. "Y-yeah, I'm not a hundred percent confident in my battling skills. That's why I favor showcase performances more."

Ash lightly bumped his shoulder to hers, giving her a sideways grin. "Oh, come on. You're not giving yourself enough credit. What? Did my coaching not help?"

Although he was just teasing her, Serena felt offended on his behalf. She quickly reassured him. "No! No! Nothing like that! I've learned lots from you, Ash! I wouldn't have made it this far without you!" Flustered, she hadn't realized that she had grabbed his sleeve, invading his personal space in an almost suffocating manner. All of this did not go unnoticed by Misty, who stared at the two with critical eyes.

Actually, she wasn't the only one.

Blazing emerald eyes gazed at the scene from afar with growing displeasure.

But Gary didn't make a move. Not yet, anyway.

"You're quite cozy with Ash. Is there something going on between you two?"

In a single blow, Misty's bold remark had cleaved through the bubble that ensconced the assumed lovebirds.

Ash blinked, and Serena stiffened.

It was a mistake of theirs to have not answered quickly enough, because Misty plowed on, ignoring the way Tracey squeezed her arm in warning. "I'm only asking because you've been clinging to him all day. If you were hoping that it wasn't noticeable, then I hate to break it to you—it was."

Everyone in the group was struck dumb by the abrupt turn of events. Nothing deflated an easygoing mood faster than bad blood and drama.

"T-that's n-not it," Serena protested feebly, her face mortifyingly pink. Despite being accosted in front of an audience, she did not separate herself from the very person she had a blatant crush on. If anything, she crept closer to him, trying to hide. "W-we're not together."

Misty crossed her arms, unconvinced. "So, you _don't_ have any feelings for him?"

"Misty…" Ash wanted to admonish his friend for her brash behavior, but he faltered, at a loss for words.

As for Serena, she was vehemently shaking her head. She rushed to justify herself, crying out, "I didn't say that! It's just—Ash and I, we have…a history together. But a lot of circumstances stood in the way of…of… W-we didn't have the chance to…"

"To?" Clemont prodded gently before Misty could do so in a harsh tone. During their travels together, he had a hunch that Serena was infatuated with Ash. This suspicion of his had been confirmed that day they had parted ways with the performer at the airport. The image had remained vivid in his memories, of that fleeting farewell kiss Serena had given to Ash on impulse.

"…talk," Serena finished lamely, ducking her head so that she could hide behind her short hair.

"History, huh?" Misty shook her head, correcting, "If anyone has a history with Ash, it's Gary. Those two grew up together."

As if it was an automatic response of his, when Tracey glanced around, he was met with Gary's solemn gaze dead on. Dread coursed through him like a shock of electricity, and he uttered a small, guilty sound, stricken by the sudden comprehension that the Oak scion had heard everything, and judging by his dark, stormy expression, whatever he had heard didn't sit well with him.

Because the sketch artist was in the corner of her vision, Misty did not miss how his posture went taut with trepidation, and that urged her to follow his line of sight. Now realizing their predicament, she straightened up defensively and withheld a grimace when Gary emerged from his secluded corner to march straight towards the distressed raven-haired trainer. With every step Gary took, Ash seemed to get paler and paler, his gaze glassy and faraway. However, all eyes were on Gary, who huffed at them, his glower prominent.

"Is this how you treat him when all he wants to do is to spend some quality time with his _friends_?"

The scathing emphasis on that last word felt like a slap to the face. Misty pursed her lips but didn't lower her eyes from his glower. Serena had skittered back a few steps, intimidated by the older boy's powerful presence. Everyone else squirmed, disturbed by the torment brought forth by the accusation, though Tracey shook off the heavy feeling with practice. The sketch artist exchanged a significant look with Gary, who understood the message right away.

Gary grabbed his best friend's hand and tugged him away with a casual "Come on, Ash."

Behind him, a bout of objections erupted, but Gary felt zero remorse for ditching the group. _Serves them right._ He steered his quiet friend far away from the party, ascending the stairs to the second story where partygoers were barred from entering. The two of them passed by many of the bedrooms, for Gary's true destination was the little balcony in the very back. He pried open the door and nudged Ash outside.

A gust of cold air washed over them in greeting. The bite of the freezing temperatures faintly stirred Ash from his stupor, and a tiny scrunch of confusion appeared between his brows as he was coaxed to sit in one of the padded patio chairs. Fortunately, not much snow had piled on to the chair, since the extension of the roof provided an overhang that warded off most elements. The other chair, however, remained unoccupied. Gary stood by the balustrade instead, leaning his arms on the railing.

Quiet.

They were both so quiet.

Gary was rigid from searing indignation, ready to blow a fuse if a match was struck, whereas Ash was numb from alarm and upheaval, so pale and still that he could be mistaken as a statue carved out of ice.

Away.

They weren't looking at each other.

Gary kept his eyes trained on the scene below, the view of the sweeping garden with its winding rivers and dense woodlands all too familiar to him, even when drained of color, for the palette of winter was pale and white. In his case, though his gaze was cast downward at his lap, Ash wasn't really seeing anything, not when his mind had retreated too far behind its walls to even consider looking at the outside world, and as a result, his eyes resembled that of a portrait painting, real but lifeless.

Time.

Seconds bled into minutes, but any measure of time felt insignificant when the present was held in a slack grip.

But even if they were trapped in their own illusion, everything around them continued.

Continued to fall, like the tiny snowflakes that gently dropped from the dark sky.

Continued to glow, like the strings of fairy lights that hung from the many ledges of the house.

Continued to be, like how the stars were stars, the trees were trees, the clouds were clouds, and the mountains and rivers and—

"…They better apologize to you, or I'll make them regret it."

Ash sucked in a sharp breath, his lungs flinching at the frigid intake of air. He slowly lifted his head to stare at the long, muscular back of the person who had grumbled those words. The line of his friend's shoulders, he noticed, was tense and hunched.

A shudder went through him, and it wasn't because of the climate. Ash hugged himself and whispered, "I know they'll be sorry."

Gary heaved out a low, rough breath. "That won't cut it. Not when it's exactly why they _should_ apologize, if they have any integrity."

Feeble. "Gary, please…don't…"

"Don't _what_?" Hard.

"—be _mean_!"

Ash had choked those words out, on the brink of tears. His throat tight and hoarse, he was overcome with coughs right after, yet he still tried to talk, pleading in a small voice, "O-okay? P-please don't be m-mean. I…I don't like it…when you're l-like that…"

Although bristling with well-founded fury, Gary flinched at Ash's wobbly voice. He immediately put in the effort to regulate himself, turning down the dial of his temper to a more measured degree for Ash. Still, he grounded his teeth, a tick in his jaw as he ran a hand through his windblown hair. He was the type to never back down from an argument when he was so confident and stubborn in what he had to say, but— "…Fine. For now."

The acquiescence slightly mollified the young champion, and he smiled shakily, though the other wasn't facing him to see it. Not pleased with the distance—the _emptiness_ —that separated them, Ash got up and joined the auburn-haired male by the balustrade. He waited a few seconds, gauging the other boy's reaction, and then figured it was okay to scoot right up next to the younger Oak. With their arms pressed close together, some warmth was transferred between them like this.

Eventually, a head of raven hair tilted to rest on top of a neighboring shoulder while a larger hand reached out to grasp a smaller one.

"Thank you…" _For everything._

 _I know._ "Hm."

It wasn't wise to be out in the cold weather for a long time without being warmly dressed, and the two of them knew this very well.

Yet they did not move one inch, too absorbed with each other's presence to even bother.

Quiet.

It was a peaceful kind of quiet where the hushed harmony of the world at nighttime was perfect.

Away.

They gazed far away at the horizon together, accepting that although they weren't face-to-face, they were not entirely apart.

Time.

Something that would wait for no one, yet somehow it was as if it was running slower and slower, so lost in the moment as they were.

And then Gary squeezed the hand he held in his and murmured against the temple that was unbearably close to his lips. "Ash…look up."

"Huh?" Ash did as he was told, puzzled as to what he was supposed to be looking for until he finally recognized the thing that was hanging down from above them on a string—it was a small sprig of round red dots and flat green wings.

A mistletoe.

Ash felt a volcanic blush beginning to surface when his blood suddenly found a compelling reason to warm up. "H-has that always been there?" he nearly squeaked. " _Who_ put that there?"

There was a deep hum of contemplation that he was unable to ignore as it was inches away from his ear. The raven-haired trainer avoided looking at his companion, who replied, "Dunno. Whoever did it…must've predicted something like this."

Ash felt his breath hitch. His heart was thundering in his ribcage. "That—that _we_ would be out here?"

Gary chuckled, his amused smile seen yet unseen. "Anyone, silly. Not just us."

A tiny spark of suspicion crossed Ash's mind. He peeked at his childhood friend and dared to ask, "Did you…know it was there the entire time?"

"Maybe," answered the young researcher in a drawl, his emerald eyes bright and bold as he stared down his mortified friend. "Maybe not."

"Gary!"

"What? It's just a mistletoe."

"Yeah, _it's just a mistletoe_!" Ash exclaimed, shrill and vehement. He was red all over, from his ears to his nose and even down to his toes. Who needed a jacket when an embarrassing revelation could warm you right up? "D-d-d-does that mean w-w-we have to— Do I r-really have to—?"

Gary cocked a brow, unflustered, and what's more, there was a crooked curve to his lips. Why was Ash not surprised? Gary _lived_ on the opportunity to tease him.

Seeing that roguish grin had Ash backpedaling in alarm, but his retreat had been doomed from the start—the hand that held his tightened its grip, keeping him near.

Before Ash could shake himself free, a long arm—why did that jerk have such long arms? It was so unfair—darted out to curl around his body. In this position, Ash was boxed in, with the handrail on one side and his imprisoner on the other.

"And where did you think _you're_ going, Ashy-boy?" Gary practically purred, leaning in so that their noses were a hairsbreadth away from touching. This close, every little shudder and gasp and shift in expression were dangerously transparent. "What? Is kissing me that scary that you had to run away?"

"N-not scary," Ash gulped, darting his gaze anywhere except for the taller boy's face. "But, um, definitely unexpected."

Seeing how frantic his childhood friend was, Gary chose his next words carefully. "If it's not scary…then it wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

For several heartbeats, it was utterly quiet, mostly because the given implication had ceased all the functions of Ash's brain.

As such, when no response came on time, that made a certain auburn-haired male feel empty-handed and insecure. He hurried to elaborate on his previous words. "We don't _have to_ if that's what you're worried about. No one is going to chew you out for breaking a silly Christmas tradition."

Ash nodded slowly, his entire form rigid and his movements mechanical. However, what Gary said next had him snapping his gaze up in surprise.

"Although I have to admit, just so we're clear on this"—burning emerald met glistening amber—" _I_ wouldn't mind an early Christmas present. But that…is up to you."

The arm around Ash loosened marginally so that it was just holding him. Cradling him.

A pair of amber eyes were very, very wide.

"… _Oh_."

Because he was so fixated on gazing—no, on memorizing Ash's face, it took Gary awhile to process what happened after the other boy had uttered that soft, sweet gasp, a breath so delicate and weak that it could've been a whimper. The hands Ash had pressed against his chest to keep him at bay drifted upward to clutch at his shoulders. Then, to reach his height, Ash lifted himself up, standing on the balls of his feet as he angled his face close.

Their lips touched.

 _Oh._ Gary repeated that word in his head the same way Ash had said it. _Oh_ , because it was indeed soft and sweet, just as it was full of something profound and inexplicable. Undeniably so.

Just like their kiss.

Gary released his arm to cradle the back of Ash's head instead, steadying him as he adjusted their mouths. To smooth the tension between them, he slanted his lips over Ash's and, in doing so, matched the shapes of their mouths perfectly. That wrested a small moan from the young champion, the arousing sound drawn out a second time when the pressure and urgency of the kiss grew insistent.

And then it was no more. Their lips parted, the need to breathe overtaking the desire to _take_.

Ash slumped against Gary, weak-kneed and panting. He hid his face in the taller boy's neck, still gripping at the latter's shoulders for support. Gary, in turn, wrapped both of his arms around Ash, burying his nose in a mop of untidy raven hair.

"We should head back inside," Gary murmured after a while, rubbing Ash's back. "Or else you'll catch a cold."

Shivering, Ash nodded and allowed the other to guide him back inside the house. The arms around him fell, but he could not do the same. To let go of the person who had embraced him so dearly…he hated that thought, though it remained unclear whether the young researcher had done it out of self-indulgence or out of instinct.

Noticing the younger boy's dilemma, Gary grabbed one of his chilled hands and squeezed it tenderly. When Ash peered up at him in question, Gary inclined his head down the hall.

"Come on, you need to warm up. You can rest in my room."

* * *

The party downstairs proceeded on without them.

Once they had stepped inside his bedroom, Gary had immediately rifled through his closest for one of his thick wool sweaters and a pair of casual athletic sweats, both of which he had tossed at Ash, instructing the amber-eyed boy to change into them.

Giving Ash privacy to change, Gary momentarily left the room to fix a mug of honey lemon tea in the kitchen, deftly avoiding anyone who wanted to talk to him, especially Ash's meddlesome friends. When he returned, Ash was sitting on the rug where he was folding up his damp pullover and wrinkled jeans. His borrowed clothes drowned his much slimmer figure, making him look small and childish. Ignoring the burst of warmth that heated up his veins at the scene, Gary joined his friend on the floor, their backs reclined against the side of the bed.

"Here, drink up," Gary urged, handing the mug over. "Slowly. It's hot."

"Thanks," Ash murmured, bringing the steaming drink closer to his mouth to blow at it tentatively. Gary had to glance away.

"We got a lot of time, so don't worry about anything and just rest, alright?"

"…Okay."

They stayed like that, not needing much else.

Lulled by the warm tea and cozy tranquility, Ash dozed off after some time as expected. The mug was removed from Ash's loose grip and placed on the desk. A pair of long, dependable arms went under the slumbering boy to lift him off the floor and then lower him onto the bed, every movement slow and gentle. Ash hardly stirred, nuzzling the pillow underneath his cheek as he was tucked in.

 _Always quick to fall asleep—and so easily at that._ Yet, as he was thinking this, a fond smile danced on Gary's lips, contrasting with the condescending air of his headshake. He kneeled down by the bed and brushed aside the locks of raven hair that covered Ash's eyes.

If only those eyes—those beautiful amber-brown eyes of such a stunningly bright and clear hue—were open now to stare at him and no one else, while filled with the emotion he desperately craved for…

Then a memory abruptly came to mind, one that featured a pair of scared amber eyes from that time at the café. This image made Gary freeze, his wandering hand now resting against Ash's cheek.

 _That's right. Even though I feel this way, Ash might not…_ Recoiling, Gary forced himself to draw his hand back. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from growling outright. _Because he's…in love with someone._

_Someone who's probably not me._

An immense wave of dread and defeat crashed down onto him, seizing his lungs and constricting his throat. Gary buried his face in the circle of his arms, trying to calm himself down.

But how could he when the reason for his turmoil was _right there_?

Who could ever understand this pain? It was pure agony to be so close to the person most precious to him but know at the same time that the remaining distance between them could never be erased. That space there wasn't his to fill because it didn't belong to him, period.

But…

He couldn't help it.

His hands itched to hold his beloved, with all the tenderness and strength he had in him.

His mind screamed at him, begging and berating all at once to confess the truth.

And his heart...

His poor, bleeding heart ached in such a god-awful way that the only cure that could save him was to be cherished by the one person who mattered the most to him.

" _Dammit_ ," he groaned into the mattress. That kiss of theirs—it was a mere memory now, but one that was fresh and unmistakable. Not a single detail would ever be forgotten. But in a similar vein, this meant that he was doomed, for it would forever haunt him as well. "Damn all of it. Why am I so—?"

He let that sentence cut short, not knowing how to describe himself. He felt as if he was everything and nothing all at once. Strong yet weak. Certain yet doubtful.

Alone with the person he cared about more than anyone else in the world, Gary was a fragile, fragile man.

But his love was undeniable.

And so, he prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Same, Gary, same. I pray for a happy life, a stable job, and maybe someone who I can spend the rest of my days with. Oh, and for the US to go back to its less rotten days.
> 
> Most importantly, I pray for this fic, that I can muster the power within me to finish it. I don't have the best record of completing stories, and this is what hurts my barely existing ego as it is. /cries an ocean/
> 
> Hop over to my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) to find out more about me!


	2. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own this fic.
> 
> A/N: Omg, I just shock myself sometimes—I was able to get this chapter up in less than a year's time. But you'll have to forgive me—this chapter doesn’t share the same quality as its predecessor in terms of flow and emotions. I got frustrated by how long it was, so I unconsciously tried to cut a lot of things out. Yet I didn’t want to keep you waiting for an eternity. Hence, here is this humble update of mine. I will edit this more in the future (I know I won’t be able to help it).
> 
> Major note: I took the liberty of revising the abilities and move sets for Gary’s Pokémon, particularly his extras, to suit the story, with some minor changes to Ash’s team as well. After a short debate, I decided that Ash’s Goodra would not be present within his battle party, as it stayed behind in Kalos. Goodra’s absence helped with the arrangement/outcome of the battle, as you will see. Moreover, writing a full six-on-six battle would’ve been a nightmare, so this saved me a lot of trouble.
> 
> Did I really just write ~4,000 words worth of a Pokémon battle? I’m such a sucker for action scenes. /face-plant/
> 
> This monstrosity is about 15,000+ words. I am now starving for feedback. Please feed me. 
> 
> Pardon me for writing mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Amatsu Kurosaki

**Already There**

**Part 2 – New Year’s**

The next day, Gary was starting to regret a lot of things.

For instance, having the courage to persuade Ash into kissing him.

Another instance: losing the courage to talk to Ash about the kiss.

As much as he cherished that kiss, if that meant losing Ash, then he would have given it up without hesitation.

His unexpected cowardice was to blame for this terrible oversight of his. Countermeasures should have been taken to prevent any misunderstandings, yet look at what Gary had done—nothing. He had done nothing. Now, he was paying the price for his indecision. Ash was avoiding him.

On purpose? Why, of course, he was. Even with the given excuses, it was all too obvious.

Less than an hour after Ash and Gary had fallen asleep in the latter’s bedroom, Tracey had dropped by to see what was holding them up for so long. The artist had gently roused them with a shake to their shoulders each. As they rubbed the sleep from their eyes, Tracey had informed them that the party was ending soon, so if they wanted to say their goodbyes to anyone, they had better hurry. The news had Ash, who completely forgot he was wearing Gary’s clothes, stumbling out of bed and rushing downstairs first. Meanwhile, Gary had rotated his stiff shoulders and neck, not offering a clear answer when Tracey had asked what the two of them had been up to the whole time.

Heading down the stairs, Gary had caught a glimpse of Ash surrounded by a generously large crowd of people who wanted to see the Kalos Champion one more time before they left. His grandfather had tracked him and Tracey down, instructing them to help out the departing guests with retrieving all of their belongings.

Clean-up had been a nightmare. The clock had almost struck midnight by the time they had finished tidying up the essential items. Even Ash and some of his friends had stayed behind to help. Yet Ash had already returned home with his respective guests when Gary had glanced around afterwards. The auburn-haired boy had quashed the disappointment that had surfaced as a result, but he was resolved to speak to Ash tomorrow—or so he had told himself.

That talk never happened.

When tomorrow came, Ash had remained at his own house or somewhere else, spending the rest of the day with his visiting friends since they were soon leaving to enjoy Christmas at their own respective homes. Accepting that reason, Gary had left Ash alone, knowing how hectic it would be to see everyone off.

That’s what he said as an excuse, yet he didn’t see Ash the next day at all until it was close to dinnertime. Delia had invited him, his grandfather, and Tracey over for dinner and to do the present exchange.

He remembered how Ash had avoided his searching gaze as they ate across from each other at the dining table, how Ash had avoided touching his hand when they exchanged gifts in the living room, how Ash had avoided being alone with him for even a second. The one who had returned his loaned clothes to him had been Delia, not Ash.

The only reason Gary had yet to erupt with intensifying exasperation and grievance was because of that prayer. Like an amulet for good luck, he tightly held that prayer close to his heart, echoing the words he had poured his feelings into until the fire broiling deep inside him was gradually tamed for the time being.

He needed to take the initiative. He needed to be what Ash couldn’t be, to do what Ash couldn’t do.

And he was.

Oh, Arceus, have mercy on him.

* * *

As (bad) luck would have it, the person who took the first step in confronting someone wasn’t Gary, and it wasn’t even Ash. It was Misty instead.

“YOU!”

There was not a single speck of humor or sarcasm on Gary’s face as he stared down at the ginger-haired girl currently standing at the front gates of his house with her expression twisted into a fierce scowl and an accusatory finger leveled his way.

“Me,” he said in a flat tone.

That deadpan reply only served to infuriate Misty further. Snarling, she stomped up the steps until she was on the same ground level as him. If she had been as tall as him, Gary was sure their standoff would’ve been nose-to-nose.

“What is it, Misty?” Gary asked before the gym leader could bark at him again. “Thought you went back home already.”

“I did.” A vein in Misty’s forehead throbbed. She must’ve been ready to blow a fuse if her blood vessels were that agitated. “But I came back because someone did something wrong to my best friend and won’t _fix it_.”

The way she phrased that in such a condemning manner nearly speared through the defenses Gary had mindfully put up as a precaution. Swallowing the sting he could feel digging into his pride, he coolly met her fiery gaze and inquired, “And this is your business how?”

“Oh, don’t get smart with me, mister,” she snapped. The finger she had used earlier to point at him was now jabbing his chest. “If it concerns Ash, then it is _my_ business. If it upsets Ash. Then. It. Is. My. _Problem_.”

Damn. Gary knew that words could be used to hurt, but Misty was aiming to kill.

He swatted her hand away, countering, “As if. This is just you sticking your nose into matters that don’t involve you.”

Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Say that to me again after I tell you how Ash suddenly showed up on my doorstep and burst into tears, _you_ _heartless jerk_.”

Now, Gary flinched, and he bit down on his lip to avoid saying something that he would regret.

Misty snorted, well-aware that she had the upper hand in their argument. While the researcher struggled to regain his composure, she thought it was wise to impart, “Ash isn’t someone who falls apart so easily unless it’s because of something big. When I hugged him, I never felt so useless—” She shook her head, deciding not to describe that memory at the last minute. “He might’ve been crying all over the place, but I heard enough to get the gist of it. It was that day, wasn’t it? When you stormed off with him at the party, you did something that hurt his feelings. And whatever you did, you need to apologize _now_.”

It was suffocating to be under Misty’s overbearing presence. Gary turned away from her, massaging his aching temple. His composure was long gone and in its place was mounting frustration. Fortunately, if the volume of their argument rose any higher, no one would hear it unless they were in the front yard of the house. There was little risk in alarming his grandfather and Tracey, as well, since they were somewhere in the expansive back gardens. “Shut up. Who are you to order me around?”

“Stop tiptoeing around the problem, Gary Oak!” yelled the gym leader. “What was it? Did you insult him again? Even when you two try to get along, you tend to fall into old habits _all the time_. Lording over him, hovering over him—can’t you give it a break already? What, are you jealous that he’s a league champion? Well, let me tell you, he worked hard to earn that title. He spent years training and traveling and learning to get where he is. He deserves it, but, of course, how would you know? You were _never there_. You don’t bother to know—”

“I DO KNOW!”

Gary whirled on her, emerald eyes alight with rage and mouth contorted into a snarl. Misty had jumped slightly at his outburst but bravely stood her ground.

Hands clenching and unclenching, the auburn-haired male focused on correcting what had been falsely thrown at him rather than resort to physical aggression. “I know everything I need to know! And you’re wrong—I’ve always been there for Ash! Ever since we were kids! You’ll never understand us because it’s _my_ relationship with _him_. And even then. You. Don’t. Have. The. Right. To.”

The two of them glared at each other with equal fervor and disdain, their postures held in such a guarded yet hostile way as if they were on the verge of tearing the other one apart. Angry as they were, they could afford to ignore the chilly weather, considering that they were practically roasting in their coats and scarves.

And then a small, meek voice reached their ears.

“…Guys?”

Blood drained from Gary’s face, and he glanced over his shoulder, hoping that it wasn’t who he thought it was.

_Ash._

Despite his natural sun-kissed skin, the trainer’s complexion seemed abnormally pale as if it longed to blend into the snowy background. His trademark cap was absent, his raven hair windblown, and his coat was only buttoned up halfway. His gloveless hands clutched at one of the gate columns, where he was half-hidden behind the structure. Was he here because he had chased after Misty? How long has he been there? How much did he overhear?

Misty spoke up first. “Ash, I told you to leave it to me. I was just about to wrangle out an—Ash? Hey! Where are you going?”

Ash had bolted off.

And this time, Gary was quick to run after him, bounding down the steps of the front walkway and zipping past the gates. Down the road, he could see his childhood friend’s retreating figure as a blurry patch of blue and black and red.

“ASH!”

Sparing no thought to be gentle when wrought with fear, Gary snatched Ash’s arm and yanked him back.

A winded gasp was wrenched from Ash’s throat when he slammed hard into a solid chest. Arms immediately encircled his body, crushing him into a tight embrace. As predicted, the enveloping touch made the raven-haired boy stiff, his amber eyes wide with panic.

When it seemed like Ash was about to raise his hands to shove the other boy away, Gary stroked his back and rocked him back and forth consolingly. Lips pressed against Ash’s temple, he murmured gently, desperately, “Don’t ever do that again. Don’t ever run from me. Please, I can’t stand it when you’re not with me.”

Pain and fear. Ash could hear those emotions more clearly than if they had been spoken right to his heart. It was a tragic sound, one that had matched his own when he had blindly gone to Misty and broke down in her arms.

Neither of them had tears now, but they might as well have been crying, hiding the vulnerability that was plain on their faces from each other.

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, Gary had no other choice but to take Ash home.

Truth be told, it was the only choice.

It was freezing outside, yet Ash had acted on impulse when he had sprinted after Misty with only a coat on. Now, he was paying the price for his heedlessness, shivering and sniveling within the tight circle of his friend’s arms.

Worried that Ash was displaying symptoms of a cold rather than that of emotional strain, Gary hastily parted with his scarf and gloves so that he could give them to the raven-haired boy. But those accessories could only do so much when up against the unruly winter winds, which was why, as he hustled the younger boy home, Gary sheltered Ash with his larger frame the entire way.

When Gary turned the knob of the front door, a particularly strong gust blew it open, so he had to shove it closed after trudging inside the house with Ash in tow. Alerted by the noise, Delia stepped out of the kitchen to greet them as usual. However, whatever she meant to say died on her tongue the moment she saw the state of her son and his childhood friend.

It was written all over them, how haggard they were. Somehow, Ash’s eyes had a glassy quality to them, despite how dry they had gotten from the chilly outdoors. He looked like a lost and helpless child, an image that was only further emphasized while being cradled protectively against Gary’s taller build. Gary, on the other hand, wore a stony expression, accentuated by thinned lips that bordered on being a scowl. He was the one who had to march Ash forward so that the other boy was moving instead of letting him succumb to the numbness that had paralyzed his whole body.

Something was wrong, but whatever it was, at least Gary and Ash were still close, clinging so tightly to each other that everything about them screamed _inseparable_ , even when it was difficult for their eyes to meet.

Gary was grateful when Delia finally greeted them but in a notably cautious tone. “Welcome back, you two. Go sit by the furnace. I’ll go heat up some hot milk.”

Her suggestion, though soft-spoken as it was, carried no room for objection. Gary acknowledged it with a wordless nod and then tugged Ash over to the couch that was nearest the furnace, which was half-hidden in the corner of the living room.

Legs giving out from under him, Ash collapsed onto the couch and, drained of energy, hardly budged an inch to make himself comfortable, still frozen from enduring the unforgiving cold.

There was no need to, though, with Gary there to take care of him. His movements brisk and purposeful, the researcher had removed Ash’s shoes, snatched up a stray quilt to swaddle him in, and placed a box of tissues near him on the armrest.

But when Gary settled down on the couch as well, Ash recoiled a little. The raven-haired champion curled up in on himself as if to make himself scarce, but his retreat was cut off instantly. Huffing out a displeased sigh, Gary had wrestled an arm around Ash’s tense form to draw him against his side once more. Ash whined feebly in protest yet was quick to yield, doubtlessly lured towards the other boy’s warmth and strength.

By this time, Delia appeared with a tray of steaming mugs. Judging by the smell, she had made spiced honey milk, which was more of a remedy than a treat at this point. Gary thanked her in a low voice, not wanting to disturb Ash, who needed all the calm he could get to reset himself.

Delia nodded, quietly urging her son to take a mug to drink. As for the other mug, she left it on the table because Gary was too focused on keeping an eye on Ash. Her intuition told her that the young Oak would take care of her son's needs first before his own, and that eased her worry immensely. After stroking her son’s disheveled hair, she returned to the kitchen, intending to make some nutritious soup to go with their supper.

It remained quiet in the living room for the rest of the day. Not a single word was exchanged between Gary and Ash, but only because there was nothing to say. Providing hushed comfort in the form of nestling and back-rubbing was much more important.

* * *

Days have passed since then, in which there was an unsaid agreement between the two of them, something that they did not dare to breach. It was a compromise where neither of them talked about anything related to That Incident or their true intentions. If they did, then they risked ruining the ambiguous peace that they so dearly and desperately grasped.

Without so much as a knock, Gary barged into his friend’s room, where he found Ash stretched out on the rug, lying on his stomach as he read a magazine. The trainer glanced up quizzically upon Gary’s sudden request of “Ash, come on. Put on your coat. We’re going out.”

Since they went out frequently, Gary knew that Ash wouldn’t object to something like this, as it was atypical for them. It was also the reason why he had phrased his demand as such—straight to the point.

As expected, Ash hopped to his feet, and without missing a beat, his coat was thrown his way, landing precisely on his head. The brusque treatment had the league champion huffing, but he obediently buttoned up, and while he did, Gary came up to him with a scarf, slinging it securely around the younger boy’s neck.

After slipping on his shoes and gloves, Ash peered up at the taller boy curiously, a touch of shyness in the corner of his eyes. “Am I good to go?” he asked in a stifled voice, his mouth muffled by the dense layers of his scarf.

This had recently become a routine for them—that Gary, who acted like an overbearingly protective Kangaskhan these days, would fuss over Ash, and, in return, Ash would double-check if everything was right per Gary’s standards.

“Hold on.” From the mess that littered Ash’s desk, the auburn-haired male found a neglected beanie, an accessory that he immediately crammed on to the owner’s head. The younger boy resisted the temptation to gulp when he felt long fingertips trace along the rim of the hat, brushing aside strands of unkempt hair.

“There,” said Gary, his emerald eyes warm and approving. “Now, you’re ready.”

Forget coats and scarves—Ash could’ve been kept toasty warm by those eyes alone.

* * *

“So…where are we going exactly?”

“The New Year’s celebration in Viridian City. Don’t tell me you forgot?”

This piece of news had Ash whipping around to gawk at his companion—someone who was probably suppressing a smug grin beneath a nonchalant facade. “You—you mean the festival with the fireworks show?” he gasped. “ _Of course_ , I know about that—Viridian City holds one every year!” Peeved, Ash kicked at the first stray pebble that crossed his path. “Geez, the point is, why didn’t you tell me that _we_ were going? We usually light up our own fireworks, so what’s the point?”

A large hand made itself comfortable on the trainer’s shoulder, swift to extinguish the petulant attitude.

“A change of pace,” said Gary, casting a sidelong _you-know-I-know-best_ look at Ash. “You need it.”

The implication in those last three words effectively shushed Ash, who ducked his chin to burrow his nose into his scarf. No way was he going to let Gary see the bashfulness that was clear on his face. But Gary was unperturbed by the shorter boy’s self-conscious shift in behavior. He merely let the moment pass, absently rubbing Ash’s shoulder as they continued to march along the path to Viridian City.

And, although he hadn’t pressed the topic further, Gary was sure that Ash had gotten preoccupied with his justification of _you need it._ He could almost see the young champion juggling those words in his head and inspecting them at every angle. The message had been straightforward, yet the sentiment behind it…was far too distracting. And it did not help that Ash was an easily distracted person.

_You need it._

_You,_ as in _Ash_.

The emphasis of that single word seemed so loud in both their ears. 

And even louder in their hearts.

* * *

Upon reaching the main square of Viridian City, the hustle and bustle of the festival that was well underway immediately greeted the two visitors. Colorful fairy lights and outdoor lanterns lined the streets, giving the commercial district a magical glow amidst the nighttime backdrop. Mixed in with the traditional Christmas decorations were ones that boasted the shimmering gold and silver hues of the New Year, an assortment of banners, stars, pom-poms, and balloons hung up on various lampposts and building ledges.

Set up in the largest area of the plaza was a grid of stalls and tents, not far from the shops that had prepped their storefronts with flashy posters and sidewalk signs that advertised only-available-for-the-holiday goods and services. Visible in the distance was the carnival, which took place on the city’s fairgrounds, a large field on the outskirts of the district. The carnival came with a modest amusement park that offered the standard selection of rides: the merry-go-round, the Ferris wheel, the swinging carousel, and the teacups. Occupying the other half of the fairgrounds were game stalls and a makeshift amphitheater for performances.

“It’s pretty lively, huh?” Ash remarked as they meandered around the marketplace, surveying the selection of foods and wares that were being hawked by overeager vendors. “What should we do first?”

They had three options to choose from: eat, shop, or play.

“Christmas already passed, so there’s barely a point in buying anything extra,” Gary reasoned. “That means we can either get a bite to eat or try out the carnival. The night’s still young, though, so I say we head to the carnival first. We’ll probably build up an appetite after.”

With a loose yet agreeable idea of what to do in mind, they left the marketplace, traversing the main path of the area until they reached the fairgrounds, where grass and earth replaced concrete and asphalt. Most of the attractions here catered towards the younger generation, so many families were present, kids being doted on by their parents as they demanded this and that. Other adolescents roamed about in cliques, giggling and joking with one another.

For the first time in a while, Ash radiated genuine glee as he gravitated towards the rows of game booths, taking stock of which game he could beat and which prizes he could win. Gary followed close behind him, never more than half a step away. Ash always tended to scamper from place to place when engrossed by something, but it wasn’t much of a problem for Gary, who had been scrupulous in being both adaptable and proficient enough to handle the younger boy’s restless, overly excitable nature. From an outsider’s point of view, one could say that their behavior resembled that of a magnet and a paperclip. If the magnet shifted its position, then so did the paperclip in response. Even the tiniest bit of movement would always be perceived and adjusted to.

When Ash finally picked a booth to start on—the regular old ring toss game—Gary pulled out his wallet before the other boy could, slipping him a few bills to pay for the game.

“I can pay for it,” Ash protested.

Gary shook his head, not taking the money back. “It’s actually your mom’s money. She gave it to me when I told her where we were going.”

The raven-haired trainer blew a soft raspberry as a complaint, but there was no denying the happy flush that softened his features when thinking about his mother’s kindness and foresight. “Aw, Mom. I told her that she doesn’t need to do that anymore, but—”

“Old habits die hard,” Gary finished for him with a knowing smirk, “especially for mothers, I heard.”

“I’ll be a pampered child for another ten years, no doubt,” Ash joked in agreement.

 _If it was up to me, you'd be pampered for the rest of your life._ Gary had almost confessed this if Ash hadn’t turned away to step up to the booth’s counter. He swiftly chided himself for bringing that up when it was inappropriate at the moment. His task was to cheer Ash up, not trouble him with strange notions that belonged more so in the realm of lovers rather than friends.

Thankfully, while Ash was busy playing the game, Gary was able to get a hold of his emotions and put a cap on them. The constant reminder to _be a good friend_ rang loudly in his head, a duty that he adamantly strove to fulfill, so he fixed his behavior accordingly, being a quiet bystander the entire time they were hanging out at the game booths. 

Ash attempted a marathon of games following the first one—there was the balloon dartboard, the skeeball lane, the shooting gallery, and the moving basketball hoops.

As he watched his friend play, Gary absentmindedly wondered if he was imagining things because it looked as if that Ash wasn’t performing as well as he could’ve been. It was like the raven-haired boy was missing the right enthusiasm or concentration for what he was doing. A few darts would bounce off the board instead of sticking into place, the skeeball would roll into the same hole instead of being hurtled towards the topmost one, and the basketballs thrown wouldn’t always sail into the moving hoops in neat arcs. Although Gary thought this behavior was peculiar, he didn’t say anything about it. Why should he? It wasn’t as if Ash was obligated to collect the most points—he was here to entertain himself and loosen up, that’s all.

Regardless of his laidback attitude, Ash had acquired a nice haul of prizes anyway—from candy to toys to accessories and even some vouchers—and the tote bag he stuffed them in was an item he had won as well. The toys and other knickknacks were going to be gifts for his Pokémon, explained the trainer, while his mom, a scrupulous coupon user, would be happy to have the vouchers.

“Should we try any of the rides?” Ash asked around the lollipop that was in his mouth.

Gary, doing his best to ignore the urge to stare at his friend’s puckered mouth as he sucked on the candy, pointed out, “We’ll stick out like a sore thumb. Look at the lines—they’re full of young couples and little kids.” He deliberately cleared his throat. “Don’t spoil your appetite with candy. We’re going to check out the food stalls, remember?”

“I won’t, I won’t,” assured the raven-haired boy. “Though, I’ve never spoiled my appetite before. I’m a big eater, after all. My bottomless pit of a stomach has yet to fail me.”

Gary snorted as Ash puffed out his chest proudly.

Done with the game booths, they decided to check out the stage area. Upon arriving, they caught the tail end of a fantasy-type play—the scene where the hero was emerging victorious in his battle against the villain. They sat down in one of the middle rows to witness how the story wrapped up: the honorable hero returned to his kingdom, which celebrated his triumph, but apparently, all the hero wanted to do was see his beloved wife again, whom he had missed terribly despite the fact they had a huge argument when they were last together.

“I may be hard to love,” proclaimed the hero’s actor, “but isn’t love worth the arguments and absences and misunderstanding? Look at me, dearest. How could you think that your love has never affected me so? Here’s the truth of how I see it: I’m perfect as I am yet imperfect as who I was before. And it’s all because of you.”

The actress playing the hero’s wife nodded, her tremulous smile growing into something joyful and tender as she took a step forward to meet the other halfway for a sweet kiss.

In unison, the audience chorused _awww_ at the closing scene in which the hero and his wife reconciled with heartwarming words and grand realizations. Applause erupted as the cast members lined up and all bowed, the performance officially over.

The production’s host announced the next program: a singing competition. They stayed for a few songs until Gary felt the subtle pangs of hunger grip his stomach. Now that he thought about it, he could really go for a drink right about now as his throat was scratchy from being parched, and it didn’t help that the night was cold out.

Returning to the city’s main square, Gary and Ash intently searched around for a food establishment to try. With most of the popular restaurants and diners packed with people, they decided to choose a small-time eatery that had expanded its operations by pitching a tent to serve as an outdoor dining area. The tables were the foldable plastic kinds that had matching chairs. Resting on the tables were the menus held upright in holders, the table’s number taped on the edges. The menus themselves displayed holiday-special food options.

Taking a seat near the edge of the area by the tent’s wall, a waiter immediately came up to them, giving them a set of napkin-wrapped silverware and inquiring of what drinks they wanted.

“Two waters, no ice, with a slice of lemon, and also one mulled apple cider,” Gary said. The waiter nodded and then left to grab their drinks.

Ash glanced up from the menu, appearing puzzled as he asked, “Why did you get apple cider?”

“That’s for you,” Gary replied while also perusing the menu, which mainly listed grilled and fried food as entrees. “Your nose is pink, so I thought a hot beverage could cure that.”

Hearing that made Ash scratch his pink-tipped nose self-consciously. “Oh, thanks.”

In no time at all, the waiter came by to hand them their drinks—Gary sliding the steaming mug of cider over to his friend the moment it was placed down—and then took their orders since they were ready. The waiter seemed floored when Ash nearly ordered half of what was on the menu for himself. Big eater, indeed.

While they waited for their food, the two of them made small talk about the festivities. 

“It’s too bad we only saw the latter part of that play,” Ash commented at one point, cradling the warm mug of his drink in his hands and peering down at the dark amber liquid with a small, glum pout. “It seemed really good. The cast members had nice chemistry, and the storyline conveyed a touching lesson. I think my mom has the book that contains the original story—it’s a collection of antique tales.”

As he took gradual sips of his water, Gary seriously mulled over the theater performance, but he wasn’t critiquing it the way Ash was doing. Instead, there were some interesting aspects about it that he had found relatable in a secondhand sort of way.

Secondhand because it strikingly reminded him of not himself, but of his parents.

He remembered what their marriage life was like back when they were alive. At first glance, his parents didn’t really act like a happily married couple. Instead, they were more like good research partners who shared similar interests in their field of work. From what he knew, their ideologies and attitudes clashed often—his father was a restless, creative soul who had more work than what he could finish, whereas his mother was a headstrong individual who liked to handle things with precision and order. Occasionally, his parents would argue to the point of raising their voices before giving each other the cold shoulder, but, in the end, they would find a way to work things out because that’s how much they cared for each other.

Even though they disagreed on certain topics or were too busy to focus on anything else, his parents were never far apart from each other in their hearts—or at least that’s what Gary’s grandfather had told him once. Whenever his father had to travel elsewhere for his research, his mother would try to rearrange her schedule to come along or meet up with him. Whenever his mother needed assistance on a project, his father would spend every bit of his spare time to lend her a hand.

 _Mom and Dad were just like the couple from the play. Despite their flaws, they made their relationship—their love—last until the end._ Gary took a furtive peek at Ash from underneath his lashes. A flare of dedication burned inside him. _We’ll make it work, too. Even if we don’t know how, we’ll learn. Because I would do anything for you…as I hope you would do anything for me._

By the end of their chat, their food arrived on heaping plates, with the meats still sizzling from being grilled, the vegetables dripping with sauces, and the slices of bread toasted to crispy-crackly perfection. Seeing the mouthwatering food prompted Ash to say his thanks before eagerly digging in. Gary also began eating, but at a more mindful pace, rearranging his side dishes and cutting the large portions into smaller pieces. Once in a while, he reminded Ash to slow down and chew properly rather than scarf everything down.

“Can’t help it,” Ash defended himself after swallowing a bite. “It’s yummy.”

Stuck on the corner of his mouth was a speck of sauce. Without any warning, Gary reached out to wipe away that smudge with a swipe of his thumb. Ash froze in that instant, his expression twisting into an awkward, wide-eyed grimace.

“H-hey,” sputtered the raven-haired boy, “w-watch what you’re doing!”

Gary smoothly refuted, “Watch what _you’re_ doing, Ash. Geez, you eat like a kid.”

Ash’s ears, which peeked out from underneath his shaggy strands of hair, became red from equal parts annoyance and embarrassment. Getting called out for his childishness usually wasn’t a new thing between them, but it was different this time when they had That Incident tucked away in the back of their minds.

Deciding not to start a quarrel when surrounded by other people, Ash ducked his head, grumbling as he finished his food, and the young researcher took that moment to lick his thumb clean, suppressing the embers in his stomach that threatened to ignite into something more.

* * *

“Where to next?”

After eating their fill, Gary and Ash had mutually agreed that a walk would do them some good, lest they got languid from their meal, so they roamed around the city to keep themselves moving. Sometimes, they would meander inside a store or dawdle by a stall to check out the merchandise, and on one occasion, Ash had purchased a lovely cardigan for his mom with his own money, claiming that if she could spoil him, then he could spoil her.

“Another store, maybe?” Gary suggested, flippant as he took a peek at his watch. But when he noticed the time, he changed his mind, saying swiftly, “No, wait. It’s a quarter past eleven. We should find a place to watch the fireworks.”

Ash, who had been rummaging through his tote bag of goodies, abruptly glanced up as if a thought had struck him. “Oh, hey! I know a place—it’s somewhere quiet with a clear view. Come on. We should hurry and get there before someone else has the same idea.”

With that said, Ash grabbed Gary’s wrist and took off in a run, towing the older boy along. Gary allowed Ash to take the lead, content with how energetic and talkative he was, even if it wasn’t his same level of forwardness.

Where they were going meant leaving the heart of the city behind. Their destination was in the opposite direction of the fairgrounds. Passing by the suburbs and a large park, they made it to the outskirts of the city, entering the woods that fringed the area. Gary vaguely recognized this area, as it was where the locals went out to safely train their Pokémon against the wild species they would encounter here. Neither Gary nor Ash had any of their partners with them, as they had left them back at the lab so they could enjoy being out with friends, but considering that they were both adept at handling Pokémon, wild or otherwise, it wasn’t a huge concern for them at the moment. Besides, the area seemed bare of life, as many Pokémon were either hibernating or had migrated to warmer climates.

By the time they had crested a hilltop, Ash was panting. “Phew, what a workout.”

The raven-haired trainer, who had been firmly gripping Gary’s wrist for the entire duration of their trek, loosened his hold as he went slack from exhaustion. Worried, Gary grabbed Ash by the shoulders and urged him to sit down; the younger boy hardly protested as he flopped onto the thinly grassed ground, setting his bag down as well.

Gary sat down next to him and threw his gaze around. They were alone on this particular hilltop, a ledge not far from their feet with a drop that was approximately as high as a two-story building. Clusters of trees and shrubs that were more so like skeletal branches without their leaves surrounded them, but at least there was nothing tall enough to block their view. Above, the night sky was dark and clear, some stars visible as they glimmered against the jet-black background, but it was the waxing moon that stood out the most with its silvery brilliance.

Staring down at Ash as he sat sprawled out against a grayed bed of grass, with the brightness of his amber eyes that matched the moon’s, Gary knew without any hesitation that Ash was a beautiful sight to behold, for it was a visage of a quality that surpassed even the most picturesque of night skies across the globe. If only he had a camera on him, he could snap a picture to preserve this moment…to have something as a keepsake just in case Ash was no longer there with him…

 _Snap out of it._ At that admonishment, Gary wrenched his gaze away and furiously kneaded his forehead. To settle his nerves, he methodically did a breathing technique while he cleared out his mind of troublesome thoughts. Like going through a checklist, he stored away or discarded the impressions he had earlier, depending on how they affected him.

The image of Ash relaxing while cast under the glow of the moonlight? Stored away.

The anxious feeling Gary got when he started to imagine a life without Ash? Discarded.

In retrospect, for Gary to feel restless and apprehensive was expected. Because he had avoided broaching topics that would open up a dam of distress, he hardly had the chance to talk things through with Ash, like would it be okay to fly back to Kalos together? Would they keep in contact with each other despite their conflicting schedules? And would they ever get to acknowledge the change in their relationship?

But he could not ask any of these. Despite how he desperately wished to the person Ash could confide in and rely on, an anchor that would moor him rather than let him be washed away by the waves, the connection between them was distorted and far. He could listen to the radio every waking moment but could only hear bits and pieces from his end of the connection. He could relay his message over and over but would be left in the dark if his words got through or not.

How could he mend this broken connection?

Ultimately, a connection damaged beyond repair left him with only two options: one, to let that connection fizzle out completely, or two, establish a new connection in the hope that he could get his message through this time.

“…Whenever you’re bothered by something, you won’t come to me for help, and that makes me angry. It also upsets me…when I’m the root of your worries, but I don’t know how to fix things between us without making everything worse because it’s already hard for you to face me.”

There. He went and did it. Blurted out what’s been bugging him after he threw caution to the wind and choose to go with option two.

Without turning, Gary heard a sharp stuttering of breath next to him before all movements and noises ceased to be as if suddenly he was all alone where he sat staring down at the patches of wilted pale grass and crumbly soil by his feet.

“You yell at me, frown at me, and glare at me as much as you smile or laugh at me. But not once were you ever scared of me… Until now. You can barely walk towards me without your footsteps faltering, or your courage at that. And that’s why I’m sorry.”

Gary’s hands, which he had been nervously wringing out like a towel, broke apart with effort as he raised one of them to scrub at his distraught face, feeling the tiny twitches there as his tense facial muscles struggled to form expressions. His hand slid up past his forehead so that he could rake his fingers through the auburn spikes of his hair.

Although Gary had paused long enough to elicit a response, Ash was still deathly quiet beside the young Oak. Why was he so speechless? Was it because he had nothing to say, or was it because he was waiting for the right moment to speak up? Gary didn’t know, and that rattled his nerves more than he would like to admit.

“Haa, this is just so—I’m such a—” A growl of frustration rumbled through his throat. “I really can’t think straight. Why am I dumping all of this on you? I’m supposed to—” He faltered again, his voice lowering in self-directed vexation as he muttered, “Because of me and my stupid mouth and my equally stupid emotions, I ruined the mood, and that warrants another apology. Sorry, Ash. You’re best friends with an idiot.”

That sullen insult made the raven-haired boy shift uneasily as if he took offense to it, which was strange since it wasn’t an insult aimed at himself. Because Gary was too ashamed to meet the other’s eyes, he missed the pained look on Ash’s face.

“I’m just an idiot who wants all the best for you. And the weird thing is, I don’t even remember when I started thinking like this—how it became a resolve of mine to make you happy. But it doesn’t matter, because whatever the circumstances, my resolve won’t change.”

In the suburban neighborhood they had passed on their way here, the homeowners were getting ready to see the fireworks show, some of them coming out of their houses to stare up at the sky from their front porches or second-story balconies while others poked their heads through their opened windows. 

The countdown began, the locals hollering the numbers in unison with building anticipation. 

And this was when Gary ended his rambling with a delicate cadence that almost went unheard, drowned out by the echoing shouts of _five…four…three…_

“I wish we could have the courage to overcome the obstacles standing between us...so that we can be honest with each other.”

_Two…one…!_

Then, in a heartbeat, everything became incredibly still. It was as if the world was holding its breath and preventing its eyes from blinking, all just so that it could experience the most pivotal moment of its life.

The countdown hit zero, and within that following instant, the fleeting silence and enveloping darkness erupted into raucous noise and shimmering colors. The cheering locals pointed up at the city's sky that blossomed with spirals and comets and caricatures. Even when exploding far above them, it was difficult to mistake the whistling, cracking, and sizzling of the fiery projectiles for anything else.

But Gary couldn’t focus on any of that—not the fireworks, not the celebration, not even the thoughts he had half a second prior.

Because the only thing he was aware of was a sensation that he thought he would never be lucky enough to feel again.

Ash’s lips on his.

It had happened in that very second when it had struck midnight, when it was officially the beginning of a new year, that Ash had yanked Gary down for a kiss.

All too soon— _much too soon, why was it always so soon and not sometime later_ —the younger boy pulled away. Glistening ambers locked onto dazed emeralds, and a breathless gasp of “That’s why” reached Gary’s fuzzy ears. 

Before Gary could find any of his coherence, Ash leaped to his feet, grabbed his stuff, and then dashed down the hill, his beanie-capped head quickly disappearing out of sight.

And so, Gary was left reeling and dumbfounded on that lonely hilltop, hardly moving an inch until he found it in him to touch his tingling lips with his fingertips.

Oh, Arceus, there was no denying it—he was such a fool for one Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Mind made up, Gary stormed up to Ash the next morning.

“Let’s battle.”

As planned, Ash hadn’t been expecting this quick of a reaction, nor had he had much time to prepare himself. Disregarding niceties and consequences, Gary had gone straight over to the Ketchums’ house and pounded loudly on the front door until Ash had no choice but to greet him, or else his mother would’ve gotten involved in their discord if she had come over to investigate what was going on.

“Battle…?”

Ash echoed that word blankly, his brows stitched together in correlating perplexity. His hand, which was still clutching at the doorknob since he had opened the door, twitched and then became white-knuckled as he held on tighter, betraying him of his swelling apprehension.

Gary, whose tall build took up most of the doorway, had effectively blocked off Ash from either slamming the door closed or ducking past him to escape. He leaned in close, but not too close, to tower over Ash so that he dominated the younger boy’s line of sight; that way, it would be hard-pressed for Ash to ignore him.

“Yeah, battle,” reaffirmed the researcher. “You’re the one who wanted to in the first place, right? So, what are you waiting for? Let’s go and do it—a five-on-five match.”

Ash’s mouth trembled a bit as he tried to figure out what to say—probably an excuse to weasel out of the sudden predicament that had dropped right into his lap—but when Gary had purposefully reminded him that it was originally _his_ idea to have a battle between them, he snagged the inside of his lower lip with his teeth to stop the trembling.

Ash had to resign himself.

“…Alright. I get it. Let’s go.”

Together, they marched over to the Oaks’ estate. When they arrived, they took the outdoor pathway around the building to reach the backyard, not wanting to disturb the professor and his assistants who were currently at work in the laboratory. In the backyard, Gary and Ash called for their chosen partners to come over to transfer them into their Poké Balls. As predicted, the Kalos League Champion decided to use the team he had won his championship title with. However, Gary didn’t use this knowledge to form a team that had an advantage over Ash’s because he had to keep in mind that some of his Pokémon were not in the right shape to battle after years of inaction. He had to be smart and pick the Pokémon that were naturally more adept than the others in terms of physical fitness and mental mettle.

After gathering their battle party, they moved locations. There was an empty section of the pasture that was the perfect spot to hold a match, as it was far from the house and the areas where many of the domesticated Pokémon frolicked. Upon seeing the two trainers getting ready to clash, the wild Pokémon lingering nearby made themselves scarce, mindfully keeping their distance.

“Forfeiting the match is prohibited,” Gary announced as they positioned themselves on opposite sides of the field, “substitutions can only be done in between each round, and we release our first Pokémon at the same time. Got it?”

Ash was nervous, evident by how he fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. To the right of him was his ever-faithful starter Pokémon, Pikachu, who stood there attentively but was also brimming with excitement. If it wasn’t for Pikachu’s reliable presence, Ash probably would’ve weak to his knees, unable to handle the hardship alone.

The league champion nodded to confirm that he agreed with the rules but then asked in a wary tone, “…What are the stakes?”

“What else would it be?” Gary’s gaze was unwavering as he stared at the pale-faced trainer. “Winner gets a wish from the loser.”

Looking as if he had swallowed bitter-tasting medicine, Ash’s face twisted into an uneasy, almost borderline panicked expression. He abruptly turned his head away, desperate to get away from the distraction that was Gary’s burning gaze, which was so fixated on him, even if it was just for a moment. Squeezing his eyes shut, he inhaled deep gulps of air and then exhaled all of it out in a slow, steady stream. It barely took a minute to do, and once Ash opened his eyes again and faced his opponent, he no longer looked unguarded—on edge, yes, but at least he was standing his ground. This was the expression Gary was looking for on Ash. Because Ash Ketchum was a seasoned trainer, someone who went against all odds to achieve the championship title and was on his way to becoming a Pokémon Master. Standing across from his opponent with his partners ready to give it their all was something all-too-familiar for Ash, having done it a countless number of times already. He was in his element, no doubt.

“One…”

Reaching towards his belt, Gary unlatched one of his Poké Balls, and on the other side of the field, Ash did the same, tracking his movements.

“Two…”

Gary held up the capture device, its shiny surface catching the glare of the morning sun briefly as he did, before he bent his elbow, about to swing out his arm.

“Three!”

Two round objects were simultaneously tossed into the air. Then they split apart in the middle, gaping at the seams as they spat out a shiny beam of light.

“Let’s go, Alakazam!”

“Hawlucha, you’re up first!”

Immediately after the two Pokémon were released from their devices, Ash knew that, by choosing Hawlucha, he had started off on the wrong foot due to type disadvantage and additionally being cumbered by the downside of having short-range attacks when pitted against an opponent that specialized in mid-to-long range attacks. Therefore, he took the initiative to go on the offensive right off the bat, utilizing Hawlucha’s agility and grit to close the distance between the two Pokémon. When Alakazam put up a Reflect to counter its opponent’s physical attacks, Hawlucha didn’t back down, mercilessly barraging the other with Karate Chops and X-Scissors as its trainer had commanded.

Then Gary ordered, “Psychic,” and Ash locked his jaw when Hawlucha was blown back far enough to allow Alakazam to safely charge up a Hyper Beam. There was an adequate amount of wind blowing around the area, so Hawlucha spread its wings and launched itself into the air, gliding up high enough until it flipped over to bring itself sailing downward with an aggressive High Jump Kick.

Fixing its trajectory, Alakazam angled its Hyper Beam directly at Hawlucha, the energy blast connecting with the High Jump Kick. For a moment, it seemed as if the Hyper Beam would be split apart like a knife cutting through butter, but apparently, the strength Hawlucha had put behind its attack fell short of what was needed, so it was overcome by the Hyper Beam seconds before it could land a hit on Alakazam, flung aside to land roughly on to the dew-dampened ground. Ash recalled his Pokémon back once it was clear that it couldn’t get up again.

Not missing a beat, Ash sent out Talonflame. Now here was a Pokémon that had superior speed and the moves to match. As expected, Talonflame dove straight towards Alakazam while cloaked in a blaze of fire.

Like before, Alakazam tried to shield itself using Reflect, but Talonflame proved to be too relentless, its speed amplified with every charge. Ash’s Pokémon successfully rammed into its opponent, knocking it aside from its levitating pose. Then, while Alakazam struggled to regain its posture, Ash called for a Steel Wing, and faster than a blink, Talonflame came swooping in, bashing its sturdy wing into Alakazam’s unguarded chest. Thus, the Psychic Pokémon was out in what felt like minutes after defeating its previous opponent.

“Nice job, Talonflame,” Ash praised his partner as it coasted by. The bird Pokémon crooned happily in response.

Not daunted by the swift defeat, Gary was calm as he returned his first party member back into its ball. Grabbing his next one from his belt, he casually remarked, “Let’s try to fight fire with fire,” and then threw the capture device up, shouting, “Arcanine, you’re up!”

As the canine Pokémon shook out its fur and then lifted its head to peer up at its flying opponent, Ash studied Arcanine with pursed lips, trying to remember if it had the Flash Fire ability. If so, then Talonflame couldn’t rely on Flame Charge much, nor Steel Wing since it was weak against fire-types. But, at this point, Ash wasn’t allowed to make a substitution, so he had to bulldoze through the unfavorable situation regardless.

“Razor Wind!”

“Fire Blast!”

With Talonflame prudently sticking to the skies to avoid close contact with its grounded opponent, using Fire Blast was the only option Arcanine had that could reach the flying-type. The first blast of flames missed as Talonflame reared back to dodge it while also rapidly beating its wings to whip up a whirlwind. Arcanine lowered the upper half of its body as it internally charged up another Fire Blast when instructed to by its trainer. Talonflame thrust out its wings to unleash its attack, but Arcanine had been a step ahead of it, fire spewing from its gaping maw to clash with the Razor Wind head-on.

However, the Fire Blast didn’t destroy all of the wind sickles, a fair number of them hurtling towards Arcanine with scary precision. Fortunately for Gary, Arcanine was as quick as it was sharp-witted—his Pokémon bolted out of the way using Extreme Speed, but it didn’t stop there after dodging. Grainy dust and bits of shriveled grass had billowed up to cover the field when the ground was struck by the Razor Wind, so Arcanine utilized the debris to mask its presence.

Talonflame, who was hovering above the site while trying to locate its opponent, was caught off guard when it was suddenly struck broadside by a tremendous blaze—using the explosive power from its Flare Blitz, Arcanine had leaped up to Talonflame’s height and had successfully knocked the flying-type down. Ash screamed for his Pokémon to correct its course as it plunged downward, and Talonflame barely managed to do just that, swiveling its body and fanning out its wings so that it drifted over the grassy field instead of smacking into it. Both Pokémon were now at ground level, and this was a fact that Gary didn’t waste, ordering for Arcanine to chase after the injured Talonflame with a Thunder Fang.

A growl sibilating with electricity reverberated through the air before a piercing caw of pain followed it.

When Arcanine retreated, returning to its trainer’s side, Ash retrieved the fainted Talonflame, a disturbed look twisting his features.

“That’s two down for you,” Gary declared as he reached out to pat Arcanine’s fluffy scruff. “We’re almost halfway through the match. Think you can keep up with me?”

Huffing out a gusty sigh, Ash habitually lifted a hand to adjust his cap, but then belatedly realized that he had forgotten it at home in his haste to follow after Gary. Therefore, he threaded his fingers through his messy raven locks and disheveled it further in agitation. “Don’t count me out just yet. Underestimating me won’t do you any good. Trust me.”

Ash gave Gary a fair warning with good graces because his next partner was a tough one—the ace of his party.

“Greninja, come on out!”

Upon seeing that water-type Pokémon, Gary barely had the time to breathe out a gruff exhale when Greninja zipped forward, compressed water forming in its webbed palms. Arcanine did its best to prance out of the way, but it could not escape the rapid-fire torrents of water that were aimed at it—that is, until an opportunity opened up when Greninja was a few yards away within striking distance. Fixing its footwork, Arcanine did not hesitate to barrel into Greninja using Extreme Speed, and with its opponent standing before its very eyes, the fire-type bared its electrically-charged teeth and chomped down.

Greninja grunted out a croaking warble of pain. The frog Pokémon hurried to shove Arcanine off, and when it received a few snaps of gnashing teeth at its face for its trouble, Greninja equipped each hand with Cut, which it used to fend off the other, driving Arcanine back rather than letting it approach. At their trainers’ behest, the two Pokémon sprang back to give themselves some space before charging towards each other.

The combo attack of Aerial Ace with an improvised Water Shuriken broke through the Flare Blitz. Greninja straightened up victoriously as it loomed over its collapsed opponent.

“You sure know how to switch things up,” Gary commented as Arcanine was recalled back into its ball in a stream of light. Appreciation underlined the dismay in the researcher’s voice. “What a crazy way to use those moves.”

“What, you scared?” Despite the pressure that pressed down on him from all sides, a shaky grin flickered across Ash’s face as he was stricken by an odd sense of amusement, which made feel lightheaded and loosely composed. “Thought this was nothing for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

“Yeah, a know-it-all who acts like he’s already seen everything and done everything.”

“Hey, I resent that. I may have a bunch of certifications and a degree, but I’m not a show-off, and my head isn’t _that_ inflated,” Gary replied amicably, tossing and catching the Poké Ball of his upcoming partner. “Wish I could say the same to you, Mr. League Champion. You’re not afraid to show how much you love your title.”

“Which I won fair and square!” Ash argued, shaking a fist at him in mock anger.

“Yeah, I know… Being a champion is a good look on you.” Gary raised his brows suggestively and watched as the seemingly random compliment puzzled Ash, whose forehead became scrunched underneath his untidy fringe. “I like it, but hey, don’t mind me since I’m just a know-it-all, according to you anyway.”

Once the implication behind Gary’s words finally sank in, a fierce blush bloomed across Ash’s cheeks. The raven-haired boy stamped his foot as Gary dropped his pretentious act and started to laugh.

“W-w-what—!” stammered Ash. “You—you shameless sweet talker! Don’t you dare distract me like that!”

“Like I said, it’s a good look on you”—Gary threw the capture device, a broad grin on his face—“because I get to enjoy it all I want!”

Ash’s heated spluttering was cut short as he grasped which Pokémon the auburn-haired boy had sent out. Greninja went rigid as Electivire rotated its massive shoulders and thickset neck. Then the electric-type pounded its fists together, its antennas and fur crackling as it experimentally generated a burst of electricity.

“Electric Terrain!”

At the command, Electivire slapped both its hands and its tails down, releasing the electricity it had stored away onto the ground, which covered the battlefield in a layer of electrical energy. As a result of the charged particles, everyone could feel tingles running along their skin, their hairs standing on end. Being a water-type, Greninja was the one who was the most sensitive to the feeling; it twitched uneasily here and there but otherwise maintained an impassive expression.

This round soon became an all-out brawl. An undeterred Greninja clashed with the amped-up Electivire, the two Pokémon exchanging blows after blows. Electivire would use Iron Tail to smash apart the Water Shurikens hurled its way, while Greninja relied on Double Team to avoid cumulating any serious damage from electric-type attacks. Gary knew Ash was stalling so that the effects from the Electric Terrain would wear off, but Gary wasn’t exactly playing nice, urging his partner to overwhelm Greninja with continuous attacks.

The amphibious Pokémon grimaced when it was clear that it was being forced to fight defensively; it was unable to parry off Electivire’s Thunder Punches any longer with its double-wielding Cuts, so it attempted to distance itself, jumping and backflipping away. As it did so, Greninja prevented Electivire from coming after it by flinging an onslaught of Water Shurikens at the other. The Thunderbolt Pokémon had to raise a Protect to shield itself, lest it got directly hit by the watery torrents when otherwise preoccupied with its pursuit.

Gary clicked his tongue, not pleased by the standstill. “Electivire, use Thunderbolt!”

Ash shouted, “Dodge it, Greninja!”

The Thunderbolt whizzed through the air and, in the same second that Electric Terrain faded away, managed to scrape the side of its target. Greninja’s distressed croak was muffled behind its large tongue, which was wrapped around its face like a scarf. Despite that, the Ninja Pokémon bravely endured the injury—it disappeared in a flash, only to reappear right in front of its opponent, lashing out at Electivire with a persistent, nonstop sequence of Aerial Ace.

Belting out a roar, Electivire wildly grabbed at Greninja’s leg, and before Ash could cry out to his partner to get itself free, another Thunderbolt was unleashed, enveloping the two Pokémon in a brilliant scintillation of electricity.

Once the Thunderbolt died down, Greninja went limp, its head lolled back.

Gary gasped, not believing his eyes. “Did I really beat the ace of your team?”

In the back of his mind, the Oak scion was aware that Greninja wasn’t invincible, but he couldn’t ignore the indomitable air it had whenever it was out on a battlefield because Ash’s Greninja had the attitude of a warrior that would go down fighting to its very last breath. Gary’s mind raced back as it recalled all of the videos he had watched that featured the Ninja Pokémon duking it out with opponents that were larger and tougher than itself. The water-type had never backed down from a challenge; therefore, being able to defeat it made a rush of astonishment go through Gary, one that was undeniably suffused with exhilaration.

Even Ash was just as amazed, his shoulders wilted and jaw slack. “Geez, of all the days to have the worst luck… Your battle lineup outmatches mine.”

Luck? Ash thought Gary had the favor of Lady Fortune today? That he was able to battle satisfactorily enough despite years of idleness? The older boy wasn’t sure how to feel about this. On one hand, he could simply accept the circumstances that he was doing well regardless of his abilities, whereas, on the other, he could feel offended that Ash was writing off his capabilities with an excuse.

Whatever it was, Gary shrugged, indifferent to it. If there were winners, then there were losers—there was no denying that. But, sometimes, the value behind the concept of winning and losing could only satisfy you to a certain point. Why bother with being hung up on one particular value when there were plenty of others that could carry more worth and fulfill your desires for much longer? “Who cares?” he replied airily, feeling a thousand miles away from the Gary of his youth. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world if you have one lousy day.”

“…That’s true,” Ash admitted, a bit delayed in responding. He eyed the researcher’s Pokémon carefully, worriedly tapping his fingers against his thigh. Down to two Pokémon left, Ash didn’t have many options to choose from, especially when considering Electivire’s Motor Drive ability. That’s why it was predictable which of his party members the young champion would send out next.

“Noivern, it’s your turn!”

Immediately after unfurling itself, the bat Pokémon took off to the skies, where it peered down to curiously survey its opponent, pricking its giant ears as it picked up the various sounds that may or may not pose as a threat to it. Minutes later, streaks of lightning were fired upward, and Noivern nimbly swerved and swiveled to steer clear of those attacks. Then, in retaliation, Noivern emitted a screeching Supersonic.

Electivire stumbled backwards at the high-pitched sound, clutching at its rattled head. That was the wrong moment to let its guard down because Noivern dove towards it and raked its vulnerable form with a Dragon Claw. Gary urgently instructed for his kneeling Pokémon to get to its feet as Noivern circled around, its eyes locked on its opponent.

“Protect!”

“Boomburst!”

Just in time—Electivire protected itself when a terrifying outburst was unleashed, and even when safely tucked away in its dome, the electric-type could still feel the rumbles of the raucous blast vibrating through the earth.

The thing was, a Protect could not be erected forever, so once the protective dome dissipated, Ash ordered for Noivern to attack quickly with Acrobatics. Because it was a move done in close quarters, Gary used the same tactic as before in the previous round—he directed for Electivire to shock the area around him in a frenzy with Thunderbolt. The two Pokémon eventually pulled apart from each other, one more wounded than the other.

Gary grimly acknowledged that Electivire didn’t have enough energy left in it to weather any more damage, so he let his partner go down with a final hurrah as it swung out a Thunder Punch in response to Noivern’s Dragon Claw.

 _Wham!_ Although the Thunder Punch had made its mark, Electivire was taken out by the Dragon Claw, knocked out cold.

“Thanks, buddy,” Gary told his Pokémon as he recalled it. “That was awesome of you.” He glanced across the field, where Ash was staring up at his dragon-type Pokémon, assessing it of its health. “Looks like we’re even now,” he said. “We’re down to two partners each, with three wins under our belts. Which means neither of us can afford to be careless after this point, right?”

Ash was gnawing on his lower lip as the older boy pointed this out. “Yeah, that’s right,” he agreed and then sighed wistfully. “I wish I could say that you were going easy on me, but seeing how things are, I know that’s not the case.”

“Tell me something, though,” Gary implored in an earnest tone. “This match…how does it make you feel?”

“How I feel?” At first, Ash was taken aback by the strange question, but once he registered what was being asked, he considered it seriously, lapsing into momentary silence as he did. Seconds later, he blew out a longwinded exhale, and his answer was something that had Gary’s chest exploding with euphoria.

“Like I’m going _crazy_. Crazy from being nervous and happy at the same time, and I can’t handle it. My heart, my mind, my breathing—none of them won’t stop racing.” A helpless burble of laughter that was a mixture of delight and exasperation escaped Ash, his liquid gold-brown eyes bright with fondness. “Of all the things in the world, you drive me absolutely crazy, Gary Oak.”

“If I drive you crazy, then…” Gary winked as he got out the ball that contained his very first partner, the surface of it riddled with tiny nicks from years of wear. “You drive me completely _insane_ , Ash Ketchum, and I’m glad you do.”

Ash’s disgruntled exclamation of “I thought I told you to stop distracting me!” was paid no mind as a beam of light from a red-and-white ball revealed the researcher's next Pokémon. Blastoise raised its shell-covered torso, extending its cannons and scuffing the ground with its feet.

“Go, Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!”

“Watch out, Noivern!”

Ash had nearly forgotten how good of a marksman Blastoise was until he saw how it confidently fired a volley of pressurized water at Noivern. Another jet of water was called for, and this time, that blow made contact, buffeting Noivern out of the air. Instead of instructing his partner to regain the use of its wings, Ash thought it prudent for the dragon-type to immediately strike once it was able.

“Supersonic!”

But Gary had already told Blastoise to use Rapid Spin. Although the water-type was partially affected by dizziness from the Supersonic, it was too late to stop its spinning motion. Blastoise crashed into Noivern’s chest, the two of them sent sprawling onto the field. Urged by their trainers, they scrambled to get into position again.

“Hydro Cannon!” Gary yelled.

“Boomburst!” screamed Ash.

Standing several meters away from each other, the attacks of the two Pokémon collided head-on in an outrageous explosion. _BOOOOOM_! The resulting surge of wind had kicked up dust that obscured the view of either party.

When the fine particles finally settled, a large, bulky shape could be discerned. That shape shifted its weight and then snorted, getting the granules out of its nostrils. Not far from its feet was a lanky figure lying prone on its stomach, its bulbous ears drooping on top of its head and its eyes white from being unconscious.

Gary nearly sagged in relief upon seeing his starter Pokémon still standing. “Phew, you scared me there for a sec, Blastoise. Nice job hanging in there.”

Noivern hardly stirred as it was warped back into its capture device. Noivern’s trainer clipped the ball onto his belt and then squeezed his hand tightly, letting his nails dig into his palm through the glove as he tried to feel anything but the numbness that was overtaking his body. It was a strange sensation to have, one in which he was being punctured by a thousand icicles while also being helplessly tugged along by a turbulent riptide.

All at once, he was drowning and floating, falling and soaring—his mind going in one direction while his heart went in the other.

Ash was now down to his final Pokémon, and that Pokémon knew it well, peering up at its trainer worriedly when it wasn’t called for as promptly as it usually was. Pikachu patted Ash’s leg and chittered a soft “Pikapi?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry, pal. Got lost in thought there.” Ash’s smile was tremulous as he bent down to rub Pikachu’s head, doing so more to calm himself than the other. “Don’t worry about me, Pikachu. Just perform how you usually do—without regrets, okay?”

When Pikachu nodded resolutely, Ash straightened up and swept out a hand. “Right, let’s do this. Pikachu, I choose you!”

The Mouse Pokémon dashed to the center of the field, where Blastoise was waiting for it with calculating eyes. Hunkered down, Pikachu sparked its cheeks warningly, its zigzagged tail raised. In response to that, Blastoise flexed its claws and tossed its head, loosening its neck of tension.

“Ready?” asked Gary, having been patient the entire time.

Ash was already leaning forward in anticipation. “You bet.”

“Alright! Blastoise, use Skull Bash!”

“Jump, Pikachu! Get in the air!”

The Skull Bash narrowly missed its target, Pikachu nimbly vaulting itself over Blastoise’s shoulder and past its cannons. Landing, the Shellfish Pokémon dug its feet into the earth to steady itself, then deftly redirected its cannons, shooting a high-powered Hydro Pump at the airborne Pikachu.

But Ash had planned this—he told Pikachu to deflect the pressurized water with a spinning Iron Tail. Not even pausing, Pikachu was lightning quick as it generated an electric ball and, like a baseball batter, slugged that thing with its tail.

Blastoise’s bellow of pain filled the air as it received that attack point-blank, its footsteps wobbly as it stumbled backwards. To counterattack, Blastoise rushed forward, its limbs and head tucked into its shell. Pikachu, knowing that it couldn’t afford to sustain much damage since it was the last battling member of its team, ducked and scampered underneath the Rapid Spin to get away. Then, turning around, the electric-type swarmed the nearby area with many voltaic shocks of its Thunderbolt. Once again, the Shellfish Pokémon was electrocuted, yet it refused to go down right away, stubbornly gritting its teeth. In a last-ditch effort, Blastoise discharged another Hydro Pump, but having its movements hindered by its injuries meant that the attack was slow enough to be easily evaded.

And so, struck down by a Quick Attack from Ash’s starter, Gary’s starter was sent sprawling on its back, out for the count.

After retrieving his fainted Pokémon, Gary kneaded the side of his neck tiredly, groaning, “Ahh, this is just— To think that it would really end up like this, I’m not sure if I’m really surprised.”

 _This_ referred to the fact that they really had fought all-out, a tooth for a tooth. Having knocked out each other’s Pokémon one after the other, they had run out of party members until they were dependent on their final one. Looking at the situation now, one could argue that Gary had the slightest upper hand against Ash since he had yet to release his last partner, whereas Ash’s Pikachu had already expended some of its energy in the previous round, no matter how short it was. But the auburn-haired boy inwardly knew that his last Pokémon, in terms of fighting experience and current physical condition, could not hold a candle to Pikachu, who was at its peak.

In any event, there were no more alternatives, no more back-up plans, no more stalling. Gary had to keep moving forward.

“All I have left is you, bud,” he murmured as he raised the Poké Ball to his lips. “It’s okay, though. Whatever happens, you’ll never disappoint me.” For good luck, he pressed a quick peck against the round object before enlarging it and then lobbing it upward into a high arc. “Show me what you got, Umbreon!”

The Eevee evolution elegantly uncurled its reposed form, stretching out its slender legs and lifting its long ears. It assessed its surroundings with a cursory scan before locking its ruby gaze onto Pikachu. When Umbreon snarled challengingly, Pikachu responded in kind, sparks flying from its plump cheeks.

“Pikachu, use Electro Ball!”

“Shadow Ball, Umbreon!”

Two orbs—one shiny and gold, the other dusky and violet—ruptured upon collision, showering the area in residual electrical and dark energy. Following that was a resounding _smack_ as Umbreon and Pikachu simultaneously used Quick Attack, both of them unreserved as they rammed their bodies into each other. At close range, Umbreon flung out a salvo of Hidden Power as it pranced back, but Pikachu slashed through the projectiles with its steel-encased tail. The Mouse Pokémon proceeded to chase after Umbreon, twisting its form to land a hit with its Iron Tail, yet it was outwitted the last second as an afterimage briefly shimmered in place before being destroyed.

Pikachu glanced around frantically as it was fenced in by a dozen enemy duplicates. However, those duplicates were soon wiped out by an indiscriminate Thunderbolt. The real Umbreon was thus revealed, but it moved like a dancer to swiftly avoid the branches of lightning, escaping the attack while only suffering minor scratches. Just as Pikachu was swiveling around to face it, the dark-type brightened its luminescent rings, blinding the other for a moment. Since it was currently daylight, Flash wasn’t as dazzling as it would’ve been if it had been dark out, so it only served as a trifling distraction. Nevertheless, Pikachu’s guard was lowered when it squinted its eyes, to which Umbreon seized the opportunity to fling the electric-type back with Psychic.

“Pikachu!” This horrified shout burst from Ash when his beloved partner was unceremoniously propelled across the field, hitting the earth partway through and then rolling over several times like a powerless tumbleweed to a mighty gust until its momentum abated. The alarm ringing through Ash did not ease even when Pikachu sat up in a crouch and spat out the grass that had gotten stuck in its mouth. “Watch out, bud! Quick Attack!”

In an instant, the champion’s starter Pokémon vanished from its spot where a Shadow Ball crashed down on to a heartbeat later. When the electric-type was visible again, it was because it had crashed into Umbreon’s flank. Getting payback for the Psychic before, Pikachu exerted all of its remaining strength to zap its opponent. Both trainers lifted an arm to block out the electrifying glare from their faces, only able to hear Pikachu’s scream and Umbreon’s shriek from within the crackling voltages.

Gary all but roared over the din. “Come on, Umbreon! Psychic again!”

Despite its depleted energy, Umbreon obeyed the command, gathering its wits together to counterattack, but all that it could muster was a shove rather than a blast. Although feeble, this desperate psychic-induced shove was enough to get Pikachu away from Umbreon, the Thunderbolt subsiding as the electric-type backpedaled, flailing its arms as it nearly lost its footing.

No more than five feet apart, both Pokémon eyed each other warily as they struggled to stay upright on their paws, their chests heaving as they panted, sweat dripping down their tired faces. Other than that, everything was quiet.

But not for long.

“…Bre…on.”

Uttering that soft murmur, Umbreon’s legs finally gave out. The Moonlight Pokémon sank down and then flopped over onto its side, its cheek squished against its upper arm.

And coincidentally, Pikachu had also slouched over, squeaking out a tiny, protracted “chu” as it curled up into a fatigued ball on a patch of yellowed grass.

A draw. The match had ended in a draw.

His movements slow, Gary pressed a cold hand to his face, wondering what expression he was making when it felt as if all his facial muscles had frozen over. His mind was hushed as well, unable to make sense of things when robbed of function. Was he even breathing? Too unfocused as he was, like a computer glitching from being overloaded, it was hard to tell.

This conclusion caused all the determination, the vigor, the _hope_ he had saved for this very moment to flood out of him in a single rush. Bereft of what had kept him alive, he was now empty and lost. He had flown up so high, only to plummet straight down as a result. 

The faint sound of rustling soil and grass filtered into his fuzzy ears. Gary’s head felt heavier than lead as he glanced up to see what had made that noise—it was Ash, who was trudging towards his beloved partner with a distraught expression. Being reminded of where he was and what had happened, Gary wordlessly did the same, his feet dragging with each step as he reached Umbreon’s side and bent down to stroke its back apologetically. He returned his trusty Umbreon back into its ball, then stood up again.

He came face-to-face with Ash.

The raven-haired trainer had Pikachu cradled in his arms. The distress that had enveloped his form wasn't as prominent anymore after verifying for himself that his Pokémon wasn’t terribly wounded, but the worry had taken its toll on him nonetheless, his eyes pitifully dull and his complexion wan.

He whispered, “The battle's over...so where does that leave us?”

Gary yearned to reach out to the younger boy but hearing that forlorn question made him think twice. It took him a few seconds to get his mouth to work, his jaw having been clenched the whole time. “How…do you want it to be?”

A look that was somewhere between dismay and bewilderment replaced the lifeless cast that had taken over Ash’s features, and a shudder that had nothing to do with the chilly breeze raked through his frame. He clutched the sleeping Pikachu closer to his chest as he struggled to form a response.

“I…I…”

In the end, Ash couldn’t find the words he wanted to say, so he shook his head dejectedly and then turned around to walk away in defeat. _Why did it always end in defeat?_

Yet he never finished his retreat, his footsteps coming to a stop when someone spoke up in introspection, his voice low and mesmerizing.

“You know, ever since we reunited and fell into this easy tempo of being best friends again, it felt as if I was in a dream where I'm the happiest person on earth. Seeing you all the time, from morning to night, and doing things together like we’re two peas in a pod. Talking to you so much that I could forget the days I was ever lonely. Knowing that our bond is strong enough that we’re capable of making a mess of one another without stepping each other’s toes… But, of course, some things just had to get in the way of that, and now we're here, acting like foolish cowards.”

Gary sighed a dreamer’s sigh, something gentle and wistful and solemn. “This match may not have a decided winner, and you had nothing at stake against me, but I just wanna go on ahead and tell you what you mean to me, Ash. You're my everything—my best friend, my childhood, my motivation, my idol, my happiness, my life. I’ve never felt this strongly for anyone before, to have this uncontainable urge to always remain close by your side no matter what... You're the reason why I'm like this—perfect as I am yet imperfect as who I was before. And maybe that's why... That's why…I fell for you without ever realizing it.”

Gary’s voice became louder. Stronger. It demanded as it begged. “Don’t you feel something there, Ash? Don’t you have this absurd sensation where you can see what I see, hear what I hear, feel what I feel…the way I do for you? Because when it comes to you…when it’s only for you, I’m already there—I’ve always been there—at that stage, where I am helplessly in love and will be for the rest of my life.”

A choked gasp answered his confession.

His gaze having been pinned on Ash’s back the entire time, Gary saw it when a slender pair of shoulders flinched in surprise, the muscles of a throat contracting.

That head of tousled raven hair slowly swiveled around to reveal a pair of wide, clear eyes—beautiful molten hazel orbs that shone gold in the sunlight.

There was a hitch in Ash’s breathing as he desperately tried to convey his feelings before he lost the will to do so again. “Gary, you... The same... What I feel—it's the same,” he stammered, clumsy yet earnest. “Always have been. Right here.”

 _Here_ could only refer to his heart. That priceless, loving heart of his.

In two swift strides, Gary closed the distance between them to cup Ash’s face, tilting it up so their gazes could meet. He asked, “Then why did you run from me? Why were you denying what you felt for me?”

The younger boy swallowed, still wrought with lingering tension. Everything about him—his voice, his gaze, his posture—carried a fragile air to it, but not so much more than his heart. “I’m not…any good with a relationship like that, Gary. And even if I was brave enough to go through it, I’m still only half of the relationship. The other half is you. I can’t speak for you because I’m not you, and as much as I pride myself in knowing you more than anyone else, I feel as if I don’t know you at all. Sometimes we see eye-to-eye, and then a second later, we’re butting heads again. If you didn’t return my feelings…”

His lips wobbled, terrified by that notion. Tears sprang up in the corners of his eyes. His whisper had a bleak and strained quality to it as if every happy emotion had been scraped out of his throat to leave it raw and hollow. “I’m hopeless at it, being in love. Once I latch on, I’m a goner.”

 _That would’ve been the end of it—of me_ , are the unsaid words.

Gary rubbed Ash’s cheek soothingly, swiping out his thumb to catch a tear before it could fall. “Ash, I am hard to love—I know that. But don’t you think love is worth the arguments and absences and misunderstandings? Take Gramps, for example. He was busy every day with his research, but Gramma never complained unless it was taking its toll on him and not so much their marriage. Or look at my parents. My mom loved my dad so much, she hardly ever left his side, even if that meant never being home. And what about your parents, Ash? Your dad’s barely home, but it’s obvious how much your mom loves him, right?”

Speechless by the revelation, Ash answered with a tiny, dazed nod. Gary smiled encouragingly, slanting his head down so that their faces were closer, a hairsbreadth of space separating their noses.

“And let’s not forget us,” the older boy said as a reminder. “We’re both idiots for not realizing that we’ve been in love with each other since we were kids.”

Ash gave a watery laugh, sniffling as he said, “I bet I realized it first.”

“Oh? And when was that?”

“After I came back from Unova, but before I left for Kalos. During that break… It’s normal for me to feel lonely after splitting up with my friends, knowing that it’ll be hard for some of us to meet up again, but there was a moment during that time when I suddenly realized how much I missed you. It’d been so long since I had last seen you. At first, I wanted to reach out to you, but your grandpa told me that you were focused on building up your credibility and adding more to your studies, so I left you alone.”

His lack of confidence making him feel too exposed, Ash's shoulders were stiff as they drew up closer to his chin. “Later on, when I heard you got accepted to a research institute in Kalos…” He swallowed, flustered by what he was about to admit. “I got really antsy. I wanted to see you so bad.”

“Hey, Ash, you wanna know a secret?” A small, secretive smile was playing on Gary’s lips, almost resembling his usual crooked grin.

That smile got Ash curious. “…Sure?”

Gary angled his face in a way so he could whisper into Ash’s ear. “I applied for that institute…because I heard you were in Kalos.”

Out of nowhere, a shudder ran up and down Ash’s body, leaving odd tingles in its wake. Those gorgeous amber sunshine eyes of his grew wide with realization.

“You…missed me too?”

“Yeah, without knowing why, I wanted to follow after you, but I…didn’t have the courage to reach out to you.”

“But you do now, right?” Cradling Pikachu with one arm, Ash raised the other to rest a palm against Gary’s chest, feeling the heart beating there. That heart was strong and vital, pounding to make sure that the person who owned it knew of it well.

Gary took that hand resting over his heart to press it against his lips. “Yes, when it comes to you, I’ll have courage.”

* * *

“Aha!”

In one of the examination rooms that belonged to his grandfather’s laboratory, Gary glanced up from where he was seated cross-legged on the tilted floor and treating Electivire’s bruised arm to look over at Ash, who was sitting about three spots away from him. While Gary had gone from Pokémon to Pokémon to apply ointment on their injuries and bandage them up if needed, Ash had taken up the task of making sure that all of their partners were comfortable as they rested, fetching everything from spare blankets and cushions to glasses of water and restorative berries.

Ash slapped his thigh, clearly having a moment of eureka. He exclaimed, though in a semi-hushed volume, as not to startle some of their dozing Pokémon, “Now I remember why your words sounded so familiar! You borrowed them from that New Year’s play!” Brownish ambers zeroed in on Gary, partially accusing as the owner of those translucent orbs muttered furiously to himself, quoting the play’s lines. “’You’re the reason why I’m like this—perfect as I am… Think love is worth the arguments and absences and misunderstanding?’ Did you really have to rely on an old story tale just to confess to me?”

Even though Gary opened his mouth to defend himself, there was an unmistakable grin tugging at the corner of his lips, a playful light dancing in his eyes. “Hey, that play was on to something there. Don’t blame me for being cheesy when you’re the one who got mopey by that same play.”

Ash pouted, mumbling, “Because it was heartwarming. If you weren’t moved by it, then you’re completely heartle—”

“Ash, come here,” Gary told him abruptly.

“Huh? W-why?”

Emerald eyes that were bolder than the most vibrant jewels they took after were currently narrowed, sharp as they stared at that said pout. The intensity in those verdant fields ramped up a notch when Ash drew his lips inwards to moisten them—a self-conscious habit.

“…Come here so I can kiss that pout off your face.”

Being that they were boyfriends for all of thirty minutes, Ash sputtered and fidgeted a bit, goosebumps climbing up and down his arms, as he was not yet used to the older boy’s flirty shamelessness, nor his heated desire.

Yet, all the same, Ash listened, though certainly not without making a fuss about it. Rising to his feet, he growled out a half-hearted “You arrogant little jerk” and practically pounced on his boyfriend, who didn’t complain when arms were rudely thrown around his shoulders and his cheek was first assaulted by a rough, vindictive peck.

Finished with his ministrations, Gary placed the ointment jar and roll of bandages down so that he could shift his torso and wrap his arms around the shorter boy, who had pretty much plopped down onto his lap. He tilted his chin up to properly slant their mouths together, leaving a perfect impression of his proud and wholly pleased grin on his boyfriend’s lips.

 _At long last,_ sighed his blissful heart. He finally had Ash, who was not just his childhood friend or former rival anymore, but his life, his future, his everything else.

And the thing was, he was Ash’s too. Wherever Ash was, Gary would be there with him, their lives perfectly entwined.

* * *

Too engrossed with one another, the newfound couple was hopelessly unaware of the fact that Tracey and Professor Oak were snooping on them right outside the examination’s room twin doors. Professor Oak was peering through the round window installed on the upper half of the door while Tracey was crouched low on the floor, angling his camera this way and that to snap several pictures past the space between the propped opened doors.

“Another one for the album books,” Tracey remarked, his voice dripping with satisfaction.

Professor Oak chuckled, a warm look on his aged face. “Indeed, it is. Delia will be over the moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now we await the epilogue that is actually a series of epilogues…which I haven’t written yet. /spirals down pit of despair/
> 
> (Check out my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) if you're ever curious what I'm into or wanna support me.)


	3. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own this fic.
> 
> A/N: This epilogue is mostly comprised of snippets with time skips between each one. 
> 
> I said it was supposed to be short and simple, but then that last scene demanded me to include it…
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**Already There**

**Part 3 – The End**

Because of a guardian angel that went by the name of Delia Ketchum, Gary and Ash were taking the same flight back to Kalos. Sometime before Christmas, Delia had gone up to the elder Oak to ask when his grandson was due to return. With that information in hand, she had scheduled her son’s ticket to be the same time and plane—and not a moment too soon before the flight was full.

Gary called Delia a psychic.

Ash called her a mindful optimistic.

“Same thing,” Gary quipped, then smiled. “Either way, bless her heart.”

Before their departure, Ash had Gary and Misty meet again to resolve their issues—specifically, how overprotective and stingy they were of him. It was a very stilted exchange, and even with the most pressing problem between them settled, they still didn’t like each other, both grumbling and scowling across the space that separated them like the quarrelsome dual heads of a Zweilous. Misty threatened to ruin the researcher’s pretty face if he ever hurt Ash again, to which Gary glibly responded that Ash would love him anyway, _pretty face_ or not.

But, on a serious note, Gary swore that, _yes, I won’t scare or upset Ash like that again,_ or else he would break his own heart first before ever breaking Ash’s.

After receiving a few more viciously gleeful threats and narrowed-eyed glares from Misty, the gym leader finally let them go, having said what needed to be said.

On the way back home, Gary hesitantly broached the subject of Serena and her blatant crush on Ash. He had to know the truth, despite how touchy the conversation would be. It took Ash a long moment to answer, deep in thought.

“Even though I didn’t want to hurt her and part on bad terms…” The younger boy swallowed, getting choked up at the memory that was replaying in his mind. “…I forced myself to do it. I pulled her aside and told her that I don’t feel the same way as she does. That she should move on.” A note of glumness, but no true regret, colored Ash’s voice, and Gary took comfort in that small detail.

Her longtime romantic feelings crushed in almost the worst way imaginable, Serena had been heartbroken, hardly able to look at Ash without tears blurring her vision. But, to her credit, she didn’t dissolve into sobs or throw a fit, and this said a lot about her inner strength and the control she had over herself. Ash knew the performer was capable of bouncing back, that she would recover for her own sake and not for someone else. One day, she would understand the boundaries of their relationship. Their friendship would mend, given time and thought.

“Ah, so that’s why you were all…upset when I saw you again after the party,” Gary realized aloud. Before, he had assumed that their mistletoe kiss and the lack of communication after had been the cause of Ash’s low spirits. Now, upon hearing this side of the story, he saw how shortsighted he had been.

Ash winced as he recalled those days and the unpleasant mood he had been in. “Yeah, that’s why. It was a tough thing to do, but it had to be done.”

“And all for the best,” the older boy softly said, raising their entwined hands to press a kiss against their gloved knuckles. The sweet gesture made the raven-haired trainer melt.

“Mm, the best,” Ash agreed wholeheartedly, a delightfully dreamy look shining in his eyes, and Gary was both proud and thrilled to be the one who made the young champion, his _boyfriend_ , feel that way.

* * *

The code keyed in, the door promptly unlocked itself, allowing Gary to step into the room he had left about two weeks ago. Two weeks wasn’t too long of a break, yet now as he stood there in his institute-affiliated dorm, everything felt foreign to him. He had lived here for the better part of the year, knew every nook and cranny there was, but nothing about this place called out to him, its utilitarian style bare of security and sentiments. Gary finally saw the space for what it was with new eyes—a guest room of sorts, one that was serviceable but carried a blank and unassuming presence to it. No memory of him had been etched into the walls, the desk, or even the bed.

To think that, once upon a time, he had been worried about leaving this place. Oh, how ironic because now he wouldn’t miss it for even the slightest sentimental value. Long gone were the days where he would hide here for hours when he wasn’t needed anywhere else.

The door had been left ajar, so the auburn-haired male heard the approaching footsteps first before a voice spoke up. “Oh? It’s open. Hey, Gary, you there? Welcome back, man. How was your—huh?”

The man, Gary’s colleague and dorm neighbor, stopped short when he poked his head in and found, to his utter bewilderment, that Gary was _packing_ rather than _un_ packing as he should’ve been when back from vacation.

The guy’s confusion only got worse when Gary glanced over and shot him a grin. The Gary Oak, _grinning_? Like a full-blown, untroubled grin that reached his eyes? Wow. The researcher felt his jaw go slack as he gawked.

“I’m moving out,” announced the young Oak, closing the drawer he had rummaged through to do the same thing to the next one below it. “It may seem all of a sudden, but I actually sent the request form ahead of my return. It’s probably still being processed, but I can’t wait—my boyfriend wants me to move in with him pronto.”

Straightening up, Gary patted his pocket that contained his wallet. Inside that wallet, there was a card key, the same one his boyfriend had insistently pressed into his hand, saying that it was the spare one to his apartment.

His neighbor let out a surprised whistle. “Wow, you left for vacation, then came back as a taken man. Just who did you get together with?”

Done with emptying out the drawers, Gary moved over to the desk. He took a moment to gaze at the poster that was taped on the wall next to it. Advertised on that large printout was a research project sponsored by the league association. He smiled as he took down that poster; it had an image of the league’s champion pasted near the top.

“Someone I’ve been waiting for all my life.”

_Someone I’ll be there for till the end of my days._

* * *

As expected, although they lived together—of which they’ve just reached the two-year mark—it was difficult for them to stay by each other’s sides, busy as they were with their professions. It was pretty much a long-distance relationship, but neither Gary nor Ash were deterred by any of the factors that separated them. Gary frequently traveled in and out of the region wherever his research took him, while Ash was getting knee-deep in public relations, along with participating in exclusive, world-renowned events.

They were separated physically, yes, but never emotionally. And that was what mattered the most.

Sometimes, their days-offs would line up, or in other cases, their paths would converge.

Attending Kalos’s biannually hosted research convention and expo—the stateliest and most extensive of them all—was the League Champion himself, as it was mandatory for him. And, as the situation would have it, Gary’s research team was participating in the convention as well—just one of many groups that were slated to demonstrate and elucidate their efficient, proactive clean-energy projects.

Yet, even though Gary’s team was there, the Oak scion himself hadn’t mentioned that he would appear since only a handful of researchers were needed as representatives to oversee their booth and handle the presentation.

Sitting through the symposium had been easy enough, but once it was over, Ash had a lineup of high-profile individuals waiting to meet him. It was only because of his inherently large energy levels that Ash could socialize with each person before he was completely drained. The raven-haired champion was reluctant to continue his pretense of being well-informed on scientific advancements while making pleasant chitchat unless he got a break first, which his manager granted, sincere in her apologies for the whole ordeal. She was well-aware that he had trouble playing his part as a public figure—he wasn’t meant to be an actor or a spokesperson.

Finally escaping the thick of things, Ash drifted out alone onto a second-story balcony. The early evening vista greeted him—the convention building’s manicured yards were directly below him, and beyond that was the sprawling cityscape of Lumiose City. The sun was still in the process of setting, throwing out rays of rich orange, fiery red, and rose pink against the solemn sky of a fading blue. A breeze blew by, ruffling Ash’s hair. He was dressed in semi-formal attire, so his beloved sports cap was back at the apartment. He felt strangely bare without it, he inwardly admitted as he fiddled with his cuffs.

Sighing, Ash slouched over to fold his arms atop the banister. He wished he had company, one that would cheer him up.

“…Ash Ketchum?”

Not exactly the company he was hoping for, but he was in no position to turn her away—it would’ve been rude otherwise. The raven-haired male swiveled around to see a familiar young lady approaching him—her short blue hair held back by a lovely headband scarf was a dead giveaway. She was also dressed for the occasion, wearing a stylish teal dress.

The last time he saw her in person, it was only for a few moments, and that had been less than a year ago. Even so, Ash has heard plenty about her on TV for her showcase performances.

“Miette,” he acknowledged kindly, and some relief and joy seeped into her features to know that Ash hadn’t forgotten about her. “Long time no see. Though, I gotta say, I’m surprised to bump into you at an event like this. Did you come here with a friend?”

“A friend,” she affirmed, taking his conversation opener as a sign that she could join him by the banister. Her enthusiasm towards their encounter was transparent in the way she looked at him more than in the way she spoke to him. “She had a spare ticket and begged me to come with her since she didn’t want to go alone.” She rolled her eyes in faux exasperation. “Not that she had anything to worry about, in the end. The moment she saw the expo, she forgot all about me.”

“Well, there are some cool projects set up in there. It’s amazing what the teams have come up with to help the environment and Pokémon.”

“Not to mention the convention is full of superstars who showed up to express their support for their favorite projects—like you.”

 _Uh-oh. I don’t like the sound of this._ Ash shifted uneasily. Why was she steering the focus of the conversation to him? In that moment, he was abruptly reminded of Miette’s personality—that she was daring and shameless. Serena would always get defensive and jittery whenever Miette hovered around Ash too much. As he remembered this, warning bells rang in his head; it made him freeze, his mouth no longer working.

Sensing the anxious turn to his behavior, Miette became quiet as well. Ash meant to be careful, but keeping his expression unreadable, or at least neutral, wasn't a strong suit of his. He was very much readable as if every assumption and worry he had was written across his face in bright, bold letters.

But Miette stayed true to her nature. She pressed forward, though her voice was smaller than before, almost wary, as she admitted, “I spoke to Serena.”

Ash flinched a little, but he stayed put, not running away.

In an unconscious action, Miette shifted closer to him as she continued, “She said the two of you talked about…her feelings and that you turned her down. Formally. When I tried to pry for more details, she wouldn’t budge.” While she spoke, she had her gaze fixed on him, but now it got restless, flickering from his eyes to his shoulder and back again. Her cheeks colored, and it wasn’t because of the setting sun.

“You know, I thought it was a sign—how everything came together. Hearing that you rejected Serena, getting a ticket to this expo, having a private moment with you…” Miette pursed her lips, her blush darkening. “What I’m trying to say is… Since you don’t have feelings for Serena, I thought that maybe it’s because you like someone else. And I…I know it’s silly of me to be overthinking this…but is it possible that you—”

“ _Hands off_ _my boyfriend_.”

That deadly familiar voice, low and rich and spoken as a defensive growl, cut through the air like a knife. A gasp flew out of Ash’s mouth as he recoiled away from Miette, who had intruded into his personal space. Her hand, which had come up to rest on his arm at some point, fell away as if stung.

A ruggedly handsome figure strode over to the pair by the banister with a narrowed look of barely controlled animosity. Ash stared with wide amber eyes as he took in the sight of his well-groomed boyfriend decked out in a smart two-piece suit that made the golden auburn shade of his hair darker. Despite the older man’s foul mood, Ash’s heart was bursting at the seams, ecstatic to see the love of his life again.

“Boyfriend?” Miette repeated that word in shock, her face pale. She furiously glanced between the two young men whose gazes were fiercely locked together while one approached the other until the truth finally struck her like a blow to the chest. It made her stagger back a step.

Brusque, Gary wedged himself between his boyfriend and the young woman who had no right to be cozying up to his boyfriend like that. Ash gave him a pleading look, reminding him to behave. To his relief, Gary didn’t start an altercation; instead, while hardly turning his head, the researcher leveled a hard, sidelong look down at Miette. His emerald eyes had a corrosive quality to them as if they could burn and consume just by staring at something.

“Well? Got anything else to say?” A rhetorical question said in a flinty tone, rather than a demanding growl.

The performer shook her head, her expression torn, but her eyes reflected the clarity of her thoughts, of her comprehension. “I—I apologize. I shouldn’t have said anything—it wasn’t my place, and I see that now. Please excuse me. I’ll take my leave now.” Out of habit, she curtsied to them before making her escape, hasty to leave the balcony.

Gary turned to scowl at Ash. He asked sharply, “Perhaps I should’ve had the foresight to ask before—just exactly how many people like you again?”

Wearing a sheepish, conciliatory smile, Ash crept closer to gently lay his hands on the taller man’s waist. Now _this_ person could invade his personal space all he wanted, and Ash would welcome it. “Um…that’s the thing, though, I don’t know. I didn’t realize that Miette had a crush on me until five minutes ago.”

Gary sighed, long-suffering, as he carded a rough hand through his artfully spiked locks. Messing it up further like that made it look more natural on him. Dashing yet wild—that was Gary Oak. “I should’ve known dating you would be an uphill battle. The moment I let my guard down, something sneaks right past me.”

“You knew that the moment we got together,” Ash pointed out before he fully enclosed his arms around Gary, hugging him tightly. He nuzzled the taller man’s chest while arms went around him as well to return the gesture and just as tight. “Thanks for saving my skin there, and welcome back,” he said, to which he received a hum in response. “I thought you didn’t need to be here. That you weren’t supposed to be back till later.”

Gary pulled back a little so that he could stare at the raven-haired trainer. “That first part—yes, it wasn’t required of me to help out at the booth. The second part—no, that was actually a white lie. I meant to show up earlier, but there was traffic on the way here.” His jaw clenched, showing his displeasure. “Dammit, and it was supposed to be a surprise, too. I even had your manager help me out.”

Ash blinked, baffled by that. “Huh?! She was in on this? No one wonder she was giving me weird looks all day!” He pouted. “Just when I needed you around the most to help me understand all those tedious discussions about scientific things that make my head spin…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” Gary said, cracking a smile for the first time since their reunion. “We’re having dinner after this. Had to make a reservation at the restaurant.”

The prospect of having dinner with his boyfriend after spending weeks apart had Ash bouncing in anticipation. A wide grin on his face, Ash drew himself up on his tiptoes to peck Gary’s mouth before nuzzling their noses together. Then, still beaming, he tugged the researcher along, re-entering the convention building as one, their hands interlocked.

The next day, posted on the front-page news of every publication, both printed and digital, was the picture of Ash Ketchum holding hands with Gary Oak. The journalists were going crazy as they emphasized how this hot topic was monumental: the Kalos League Champion, who happened to be voted as _The Nation’s Sweetheart_ across four regions for the third time in a row this year, was dating the scion to Oak Laboratories, a man who was a heartthrob as much as he was the rising star in the science community. Only a few lucky articles flaunted the picture of Gary planting a kiss along the arch of Ash’s cheekbone. Not many photographers at the event had been prepared for such a headline-picture-worthy sight.

Needless to say, the Kalos region was having a field day over this revelation, which was the exact reaction Gary was going for. That is to say, an _over_ reaction. Ash, on the other hand, didn't share his smug attitude. He and his manager were up to their necks in calls and emails, each one begging the young champion for an interview.

“But you don’t mind it, right? About how we announced it to the public?” Gary asked that morning at the dining table, gesturing at the tablet he used to skim through all those articles. Little notification banners would pop up on the tablet’s screen as well, no doubt messages from his dumbfounded colleagues. “We sure dropped a huge bomb on them.”

“No, I don’t. Besides, it was about time we did it anyway,” Ash admitted, then a humorous thought crossed his mind, making him break out into giggles. “If anything, it’s kind of funny. They’re all tripping over themselves to get an inside look at our ‘love story.’”

Gary laughed as well. “Love story, huh? Sounds just about right.”

* * *

Delia hummed heartily to herself as she neatly trimmed out a section from a magazine page, smiling when her eyes roamed across the paragraph that gushed about an _enduring childhood love story_. She tucked that cutout into the plastic sleeve of the new scrapbook album she had purchased, which would be filled with so many beloved memories and be decorated with so much care. Already occupying the first few pages of the album were the pictures Tracey had given to her. When she had first seen those photos, the amount of happiness that effused from her could’ve powered up an entire city. In a way, she honestly couldn’t believe it at that time—that her two precious boys were so _in love_ with each other, they acted as if the world had vanished around them while they kissed.

The shrill jingling of her phone interrupted her work. She set aside her scrapbooking materials on the table so that she could head over to the phone. Her expression brightened when she recognized the caller ID. She accepted the video-call.

“Good morning, Gary,” was her warm greeting to the young man on the screen, his auburn spikes longer than usual but still swept up and over in an unruly style. He appeared to be in his office, seated at his desk with his white lab coat draped over the back of the chair.

“Morning, Mrs. Ket—I mean, Delia.” Gary cleared his throat. “I, uh, need your help with something.”

“Of course. Whatever it is, you know I wouldn’t begrudge a helping hand.”

Gary was clearly nervous, as there was a frantic flutter to his lashes as he blinked more than what was needed. And although he might beat around the bush because of his nerves, Delia didn’t take the reins of the conversation, her intuition telling her that she should be considerate and let him speak out of his own volition.

“Right. Well, you know how Ash wanted to come back home for his birthday?”

“Yes? Is this about the birthday party we’re planning for him?”

“Precisely.” Gary struggled to speak, his throat bobbing and jaw tight. “I just—for that—I was wondering if we could…make some _adjustments_ to it.”

Delia leaned towards the camera at the secretive edge to his voice, her delicate brows lifted in interest. “Like what?”

Unable to explain with words, Gary chose to do so with actions. Fishing something out of his pocket, he placed it down on the desk, where it was still visible in the view of his computer’s camera. He tapped his fingers on the lid of the small velvet box—a ring box, to be precise. “…I need your blessings first.”

Delia, unabashed, squealed with joy, clapping her hands. “Oh my goodness! Gary Oak, you’re going to make my baby one happy man! Yes, have all my blessings!”

* * *

Though the wailing blare of his alarm woke him up, it was the insistent chattering of a Pokémon combined with the little nudges it gave at his arm that kept him from falling back to sleep.

Complying to the nonverbal entreaty, Gary rolled over, sat up, and yawned. Indeedee, the Pokémon that woke him up, nodded in satisfaction from where it stood by his bed.

“Right. Thanks, Indeedee,” said the auburn-haired male, voice gruff from the remnants of sleep. He yanked off the blankets covering his body and then swung his legs off the bed, stuffing his feet into a pair of indoor slippers. “Keep an eye on the little one for me while I freshen up. I’ll go rouse the kiddo after.” And Indeedee tottered out of the master bedroom to do just that. In the meantime, Gary sauntered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

Minutes later, Gary was padding down the hall to a door that was covered in a montage of stickers, ranging from flowers and curious shapes to bubbly letters and cute Pokémon. Tucked away inside the pink-and-purple-themed room was Cerise, his four-year-old daughter who was still snoozing in her bed, surrounded by a wreath of plushies. Her reddish-brown hair, which was a shade closer to red currants than his golden auburn one, was strewn across her pillow, some strands tangled together by her ear. Sleeping faithfully by her bedside in its padded bed on the floor was Umbreon, who immediately peeked open its eyes at his quiet entrance into the room. The Moonlight Pokémon proceeded to do its wake-up stretches. Then it observed quietly as its trainer hovered over the bed and laid a hand against the child’s stomach, lightly shaking her.

“Cerise. Ceri. Come on, hon. Rise and shine.”

Cerise wrinkled her freckled nose like a Buneary. Before long, a pair of olive-green eyes flitted open, bleary but unmistakable. “Mmh, Papa? Mornin’.”

Helping her to her feet, Gary ushered her over to the bathroom. In there, he supervised her while she stood on a step stool to brush her teeth over the sink. Then, back in her room, she sat down in front of her vanity so that her papa could brush the long, wavy tresses of her hair. Gary neatly tied her hair back into a pair of pigtails, each one fastened at the end with a lacey watermelon pink ribbon. All set, he told Cerise to wait for him in the kitchen with Umbreon since he needed to fetch her brother next.

Gary crossed over to the neighboring room, the nursery, where Indeedee was standing in front of the crib, amusing the eighteen-month-old baby who was staring at the Emotion Pokémon with large honey-brown eyes full of fascination and elation.

Hazel perked up happily at the sight of his papa, stuffing his Pichu plushie into his drooling mouth and then raising his arms to make grabby hand motions. An affectionate smile adorned Gary’s face as he picked up his son and nuzzled his soft, squishy cheek. Wispy strands of soft raven hair tickled him as he did so.

“Morning to you, too, sunshine,” he crooned, taking Hazel over to the changing table, where he switched out his old diaper for a new one, wiped down his squirming body with a moist cloth, and then dressed him in a different pair of rompers. Once that was all done, Gary carried Hazel out of the room and over into the kitchen-dining room area. At the dining table, he set Hazel down into his high chair. Sitting right next to him was Cerise, who had taken a seat after filling up Umbreon’s food bowl. His daughter had no trouble preoccupying herself while she waited for him to fix her food, either talking animatedly to Umbreon or playing with some of the dolls she had brought with her. Similarly, Hazel was also absorbed in his toys, gnawing on them or smacking them on the tabletop. If he ever dropped a toy, Umbreon would be there to retrieve it for him, much to his delight.

A little later on, the kids got engrossed in watching their papa and his assistant Indeedee move about in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast. Since it was a Saturday morning, Gary typically whipped up a more indulgent meal that wasn’t cereal or store-bought pastries. Today, it was waffles topped with sliced fruit, shaved nuts, and whip cream. He poured plenty of maple syrup onto his and Cerise’s waffles, but for Hazel, his bite-sized pieces only needed a drizzle. Everyone dug in with gusto, and Gary thanked Arceus once again that the past him had the forethought to catch Indeedee during one of his trips to the Galar region. A benign and dutiful Pokémon at heart, its help within the household was indispensable, such as when it used its psychic abilities to catch all the food Hazel would lob across the table for no reason at all.

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up the table, Gary allowed Indeedee to handle the dishes while he guided the kids over to the nearby living room, noting the time.

_It’s about to start._

Cuddling up on the couch with Cerise tucked against his side, Hazel curled up in his lap, and Umbreon stretched out by his feet, Gary switched on the TV, then entered a channel number into the remote. The morning drama that had been playing flipped over to a live broadcast—it was the opening ceremony of a tournament. According to the host, aside from receiving a trophy, the winner would also earn the rare chance to fight a three-on-three exhibition match with the Kalos League Champion.

Cerise kicked her feet against the couch, chirping excitedly, “I can’t wait to see Daddy!”

Gary smiled, giving her a one-arm squeeze. Hazel cooed and burbled, content to slouch back against his papa. “Me, too, sweetie.”

The exuberant host said a few more things to hype the audience before ceding the spotlight to someone else—a distinguished guest speaker. Festive music played for a few moments, nearly drowning out the audience’s cheers, as the camera zeroed in on the elevated stage that overlooked the battlefield. With a flash of lights and several pops of confetti, Ash stepped up to the center of the stage, Pikachu perched faithfully on his shoulder. The iconic duo smiled and waved at the jubilant audience members sitting in the arena’s stands. Laughter erupted from Gary as his children went wild at the sight of their daddy, babbling and waving and hardly paying attention to the opening speech.

“That’s my Ashy-boy,” Gary fondly commented as the venue’s stage lights glinted off his husband’s wedding ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Sidenotes:
> 
> I just picked out the names Cerise and Hazel because it follows the coincidental naming convention done for Gary and Ash. They’re named after trees. FYI, Cerise means “cherry.” Idk if anyone else used these names before; I didn’t mean to steal.
> 
> Although I mentioned that the kids share physical traits with Gary/Ash, I left it up to you to decide whether or not if they’re biologically related.
> 
> Author's Corner:
> 
> It took forever, but I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS FIC! Woo-hoo! 😭 😁 
> 
> Gosh, I feel as if I'm on cloud nine. The works I have here on AO3 are wrapping up nicely. (Now, if only I could exert the same level of energy and commitment for my original works, that'd be great. *faceplants*)
> 
> To those who were there since the beginning, I wanna express how grateful I am that you stuck around. I didn't deserve your patience or support, but since y'all are angels, that's what I got. 
> 
> And for those who jumped onto the wagon later on, please have my utmost gratitude as well because knowing that some of you were reading this kept me going till I finally reached the finish line.
> 
> Pardon me for any writing mistakes, and I hope to see you around for my other fics. Much love! Stay safe out there! I wish you the best on your endeavors!
> 
> ~ Amatsu Kurosaki
> 
> (Don't use it much, but here's my [tumblr](https://forlullajustcoffeeplz.tumblr.com) if you wanna support me or just talk!)


End file.
